Words I Couldn't Say
by Renica Swavely
Summary: Sarah is a writer, using her trip to the Underground and the Goblin King as the content for her novels. When the prequel to her best-seller is released, she comes face to face with the man who inspired her. Unsure what his presence means, Sarah is conflicted. She knows how much power words can have over a person. Can she finally say what was left unsaid?
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah? Earth to Sarah. Hellooooo? Hey, Sarah!"

Sarah Williams blinked away the daydream fantasy. When her vision came back into focus, she saw her friend Ashlie sitting across the cafe table, watching her with a perplexed gaze. She had met Ashlie at college in one of her tedious general education courses. Ashlie had been sitting in the back on the first day of the class, the expression on her face an open window to how she was feeling about the course. Sarah felt the same and took the open seat next to her. During the first ten minutes of the professor covering the syllabus for the semester, Ashlie and Sarah had shared several of the same looks with one another. They didn't even need words to express their disinterest.

Once the class had been dismissed, they introduced themselves to one another and made plans to get coffee before their boring Calculus class the next morning. It didn't take long for Sarah to find in Ashlie a kindred spirit. They had a lot in common and also a lot of different opinions, but it worked. Their friendship seemed to click in place almost instantly. At the conclusion of the semester when they had both surprisingly passed Calculus, they decided to enroll in the remainder of their general education credits together and continued their morning coffee ritual.

Ashlie was pursuing a communications degree, but writing was not her strong point. She preferred to speak her mind. More than once, Sarah had recommended a career in politics, but Ashlie had strong opinions against politicians. She wanted to use her degree to join a PR firm that represented non-profit organizations. She was vocal about her beliefs and she thought the passion she could exhibit would help the companies who needed it the most. It had taken Sarah several months before she found out why Ashlie was so driven.

Ashlie had never known her family. She had been left at a hospital with her twin brother after they had been born. In a way she was lucky because Sarah had seen stories on the news for alternative methods of dealing with an unwanted child and she preferred the hospital scenario. Ashlie had grown up in foster care. Sometimes she was with her brother and other times she was alone. It had made her a strong person. She had learned to endure disappointment, poverty, and indifference at an early age. It wasn't much of a childhood. However, she was far more mature than many of the other girls Sarah had encountered at Hamilton. Ashlie had a way about seeing the silver lining in things. On the other hand, she had no problem with pointing out the flaws either, but she didn't complain. She campaigned.

During their final year at Hamilton, Ashlie had beat out eleven male peers for a highly coveted internship at Edelman in New York City. She had been able to work in one of their offices closer to the college, but once a month, she made the long drive into the city to be in their corporate headquaters. It was an elite group of people that she surrounded herself with, but she never gave up her morning coffee runs with Sarah. Even if they only had ten minutes before Ashlie had to take off, they managed to catch up and keep their friendship thriving. It had been no surprise to Sarah that a month before graduation, Ashlie had been extended an offer to join the prestigious firm. She had turned it down. After gaining the experience she desired, she made the decision to join a much smaller, lesser known firm in Brooklyn that focused on fair trade clients and local healthcare clinics.

It was by fate's pure design they had both come to New York. Even though, they had graduated two months earlier, Sarah still felt like a college student. Her schedule was more relaxed than the average working class American and she did not have any college debt like a vast majority of students, but she didn't feel like an adult. She was currently dressed in her favorite pair of dark jeans with an emerald V-neck T-shirt and a beige cardigan sweater. The choice was more mature and stylish than items she had doned in high school, but if she looked out the window she knew she would see the same outfit on several other actress/model/singer wannabes passing by on their way to waitress.

Ashlie had both her hands wrapped around an enormous ceramic mug of steaming tea and her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into two identical braids hanging down in front of each of her shoulders. Her blue-gray eyes were partially hidden behind thick, black framed glasses, the kind off-the-set movie stars liked to wear to appear cool and intelligent. She was still in her work clothes, a pair of plain black suit pants and printed blouse. She didn't usually wear a suit jacket unless it was an important client meeting.

"Where do you go?" Ashlie asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where have you been? I've been trying to get you to help me with number 32 across for the last ten minutes, but you aren't here. You are far away again. Did you decide on a new plot twist?"

Ashlie was referring to Sarah's career of choice. After her character-defining journey through the Labryrinth, her plans of being a great actress changed. She still loved the world of fantasy and adventure, but she didn't want to be the heroine in someone else's story. She wanted to continue writing her own. And that was what she had done. During her next year in high school, she enrolled in a creative writing course. It was a rough start in the beginning, but by the close of her senior year, she had been accepted into NYU and also Columbia University. After visiting the campuses, she decided the city wasn't for her and opted to go to Hamilton College in Clinton, New York. It was still in New York, but nowhere near the city.

During her years laboring to earn her degree and ignore her parents' constant comments of disapproval, she began her first manuscript. One of her professors came across an excerpt that she submitted to the college's literary magazine and showed it to their department head. It was pure chance that the woman had a friend in publishing. He asked Sarah for permission to read the manuscript in its entirety and eighteen months later, "Basis for Comparison" was being sold in most retail bookstores.

She had never expected the piece to be published, so when the publisher came back to her to give her the news that they were going to be running it next quarter she was stunned. After the book's huge success, he came back to her again and offered her an advance on her next novel and a bonus if she made it into a series. Sarah had been floored.

"Basis for Comparison" was not entirely a work of fiction. Unknown to the avid readers, who were mostly teenaged girls, the main character Jared was based off the one man Sarah could never forget and never wanted to. With his charismatic air and piercing, mismatched eyes he was an attractive and mature improvement over the hormone-ridden teenaged boys she had dealt with in the past. Those were the same qualities that made him the perfect distraction for her young readers. In fact, Jared had become so sought after that Sarah had been called away from her final year at Hamilton to do a book tour. She completed readings, autographed copies of her novel, and took pictures with many of her fans. It was a surreal experience, though not as surreal as the inspiration for her story. And at its core, it was her story.

The female main character was loosely based on herself, though she made her wiser and more mature than she had been when she was fifteen and entering a deal with the Goblin King. Her character Sonia refused to trapped by Jared like other women. She was level-headed and calm, but a little proud. She successfully completed test after test until she had convinced Jared to return her to her world. Once Sonia had returned safely to her home, she realized how the journey had changed her and Jared. At the close of the novel, she tried to go back to see him, but could not leave her world.

Sarah had not included her half-brother Toby in the novel. Though he had only been a baby when he had been taken, she did not want any dormant memories resurfacing. Toby had enough on his plate. He was too young for that kind of pressure. Besides, her parents made sure since she had failed in their eyes, Toby was going to be the golden star in their books. They had him enrolled in an elite academy and several after-school programs. His grade point average had gone from below a 3.2 to a 4.0 in less than a year and he had mastered the piano. Now they had added private guitar lessons and baseball league as well. Toby was going to be eight next month. Sarah believed it was too much for a child to handle at one time, but then again when she had been eight, her mother had been alive and things were different.

"So?" Ashlie's voice brought Sarah back to the artsy café.

"32 across is Welles," Sarah responded off-hand. "Orson Welles gave dramatic life to War of the Worlds over live radio back in 1938. That's what set people in a pre-Halloween panic."

Ashlie glanced down at her crossword, then back up at Sarah. "How do you know these things?" she laughed, penning in the answer and shaking her head.

Sarah shrugged. "I just do."

"So," Ashlie leaned forward on the table. "Have you decided what the next installment will be about? Will Sonia get to see Jared again?"

With a roll of her eyes, Sarah took a sip of her own beverage, a chai latte. "I haven't gotten past the first chapter yet," she admitted. "I don't know how to bring them back together."

"Well you better figure it out fast. Ralph isn't going to give you another deadline extension."

Ashlie had a good point. After the success of the first book and the tour, Sarah had told her publisher that she wanted to finish her degree before writing the next novel. She made him think it was because her studies were too important and she didn't want to be distracted, but that was only part of the reason. The real problem was the fame. The book had sold very well. It was becoming a best seller and now there were talks of possibly making it into a movie. Although Sarah was pleased so many people could connect with her through her characters, she wasn't thrilled with the idea of living and breathing her main characters every day. It made the reality of her fictional story, particularly the end details, very painful. It was a constant reminder of how she ended things and how she never found out what (if anything) had been between her and the Goblin King.

It had been over seven years since she had saved Toby from her own selfish impulse. It had been over seven years since she had banished the man she loved from her life. It was strange to realize that. It had taken a few years to realize her true feelings. At first, she tried to ignore it. She went on dates in high school and even a few in college, but it never lasted. There was always something not right about them. They were too childish, too nice, too uncoordinated or just weird. There wasn't one guy who had asked her out that was charming, but cold; strange, but sophisticated; dominant, but not demanding. She had finally decided her standards were set too high because her heart was already taken.

Once she had officially graduated, her publisher had persuaded her to move to New York City. It wasn't the direction she wanted to go in, but when they offered to purchase a loft for her to give her a quiet, peaceful writing space, she found few reasons to refuse. The apartment had become home for her and once she had moved all of her personal belongings in, she found it wasn't as hard as she had predicted to live in the city. The noise became more of a background soundtrack than an annoyance after the first few weeks. She had no reason to worry about parking or traffic, since she had never owned a car. The only place she needed to go on a regular basis was the coffee place a few blocks away and her publisher's office.

"I have nine months left," Sarah groaned, taking another long sip of her latte, "and all I have is the introduction and a few paragraphs."

"If you go by your last book, that means you need to write approximately 3 or 4 chapters a month, "Ashlie replied. "And you better put Jared in most of them." Her face broke into a wide grin.

"Why do you like him so much?" Sarah half-asked, half-teased. "He's not even your type."

"My type? And what is my type exactly?"

"Ben." Sarah stated simply.

Ashlie's brother's roommate Ben was smitten with Ashlie and everyone could see it...except Ben and Ashlie. Her brother, Aidan had often remarked to Sarah how bluntly honest his sister could be. Apparently that trait only worked on others because Ashlie denied Ben's obvious attraction to her. That didn't stop her from crashing at Aidan's every time she was in between apartments or just needed to get away from her roommates. Sarah had offered to let Ashlie stay at her loft free of charge numerous times, but Ashlie refused to take any charity.

Sarah had no idea why. Ben was tall, toned and a complete gentleman. He was the type that still opened doors for ladies, offered to get you something if he was going to the store, and put the toilet seat down when he and Aidan had female company. Finding a man like that in New York City was a rare commodity. Ben was attractive looking as well. He had a light brown head of hair with hazel eyes. He had grown up in a farming community out in Ohio and still loved wearing jeans and plaid shirts, but with his natural coloring (also a rare find in the Big Apple) it worked. Along with his positive traits, there was one flaw. Ben was shy. Paired with Ashlie's denial, it was the perfect anti-date chemistry.

"Please," Ashlie rolled her eyes. "There is nothing going on there. Really."

"And you think there would be something going on between you and Jared, if he was real?"

"Who wouldn't want something to happen with that man?" Ashlie winked at Sarah. "Speaking of, have you seen anyone since David?"

"No." David had been the last in a long line of date failures at Hamilton. Sarah had only gone out with him a hand full of times, but that had been months ago. After graduation, she had preoccupied herself with the move to the city and setting up her apartment. She hadn't been interested in the bar scene or going clubbing to try to meet someone.

"Sarah," Ashlie's voice got soft. "You have to get out there and meet some body. You are a novelist. It's not like you have to report to an office at 9am each morning. You make your own schedule and your own life. You can't turn away every man. And I won't let you turn into one of those artsy cat ladies who only comes out during the full moon." Though she ended her brief rant with a joke, Sarah could tell she was serious. It wasn't that Ashlie thought David or any of the other men Sarah had dated was "the one", but she was concerned with Sarah's lack of interest in finding that special person.

"I'll go on a date once the book is done."

"Don't use your impending deadline as an excuse!"

"It's not an excuse, I'm serious. I just need to-," Sarah stopped mid-sentence, as she saw a man walk by the cafe window over Ashlie's shoulder.

Sarah felt her throat constrict. She had only caught a small glimpse of him, but the man who had strolled by was wearing a long, navy band jacket, black jeans, and his hair and been a striking white-blonde. Before she knew was she was doing, she had gotten up and was out the front door of the cafe. She stared down the street, her eyes searching frantically through the huge masses of people charging by her. She looked over all the bobbing heads, but the man she had seen was gone. She looked down the other direction. Nothing. For a moment, she stood there, trying to consider the possibilty of him being here after all these years. As her mind raced with reasons, the cafe door swung open and Ashlie came barreling out.

"Are you ok?" She looked genuinely worried. She had both their purses on her arm and she was starring at Sarah, waiting for her to explain.

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw someone I knew from-," she paused, swallowing the painful feeling that was still stuck in her throat, "home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Sarah, are you sure you are ok?" Ashlie asked. They had walked from the café almost ten blocks over to Sarah's loft in complete silence. Sarah was still shaken by the sight of the man and her reaction to it. She felt that she was processing everything, which had happened in slow motion. She forced herself to smile at her friend and nodded. "Alright. I'm going to take the subway home, but I'll call you when I get in the door."

"You don't have to," Sarah said.

"I know, but I am going to anyway." Ashlie took a step forward and hugged Sarah. "Try not to let Ralph's deadline get to you. Just take it easy tonight, ok? Brooklyn is a long ride away if I have to come save you." Ashlie seemed more relieved when Sarah smiled at her comment. She started to head off to the subway, turning around once to wave at Sarah before she disappeared down the steps.

Sarah pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the entrance gate to her building. It was a relatively new building with a small yard and garden in the front and on one side where the tenants could rent land for growing flowers and vegetables. It gave the place a more homey feel and some color to break up the constant gray concrete. Sarah took out a second key to unlock the door to the lobby area. After checking her mailbox, she started her hike up to the thirteenth floor. Her loft was just below the penthouse and although she could easily take the elevator up, she normally chose to take the stairs. She found that the trek up helped release tension and clear her head. Now as she rounded the first floor and ascended to the second, she caught herself almost saying, "Well, come on feet," to herself. She bit the inside of her cheek.

Logically, she knew the man she had noticed walking was not the Goblin King, because logically, he didn't exist. But Sarah found thinking logically was overrated. She believed what had happened that fateful night at her parent's house was not a dream. In fact, she knew it wasn't. She didn't have any solid proof, nothing tangible like a crystal or a scar from her journey to look at, but she knew deep down in her soul that what she had experienced was real. Something tangible would have been welcomed. She hadn't seen anything or anyone from the Underground since that night, not even her friends. She often spent hours after school staring into her mirror, hoping they would appear again. They never did.

Anyone else would come to the conclusion that the entire journey was a dream or a hallucination brought on by too much sugar or stress. Sarah refused to accept that. By writing "Basis for Comparison" and its prequel "Crystalized," she had been able to accept the fact that that world was out of her reach. She felt some resolution, but not on one point. Jareth had offered her each and every thing she had asked for. She had been too naïve and inexperienced to truly see what was happening. Her emotions had gotten the better of her. In the end, she had beaten the Labyrinth. She had made great friends. She had saved Toby, but the threat had been her own doing. She was no heroine. It took her years to understand all of that.

"Crystalized" was Sarah's second novel. She had promised Ralph she would deliver it to him before her graduation. Technically, it was part of the series, but she wrote this book purely about her character Jared. It had been harder to pen down than "Basis for Comparison." She found it easy to describe Jared. The difficulty was in his motives, his history, and his feelings. The history she improvised on, based on what she had seen in the castle and in Goblin City. She twisted the facts to create a background on the individual. When it came to writing the reason for Jared's actions, she struggled a few nights until she had a breakthrough. He may have been obsessed with his style of dress and cryptic in his speeches, but at the center of it all he was playing a game and he was playing to win. Winning gave him a thrill. Like a junkie's addiction to the needle, he craved the attention, the build-up, and ultimately the defeat of his opponent. In the end, the part Sarah struggled with the most was Jared's feelings. Even now, after the all clear from the publishing house for the manuscript to be printed, she felt that was where her writing feel flat.

The book was due out on shelves early next week. She was sure her fans would find the in-depth coverage of the character to be all they wanted and more, until she started to delve into his soul. They were going to pick up on her lack of knowledge there. The reviews were not going to be kind. Ralph and his team had assured her it was a brilliant follow-up to "Basis for Comparison," but she didn't buy it. She was proud of becoming a best-selling author. Staying at that level of success was hard. Any minor slip-up could be cause for her fans to find their reading fixation elsewhere. She had wanted to take another three months to tweak the manuscript, but Ralph had said no. He wanted her to make good on her promise and write the sequel. If the sequel was another hit, they would open up talks for movie rights.

Sarah found the third and final key she needed to gain entry to her apartment. When she walked through the threshold, she smelled the light vanilla scent of her diffuser, sitting on the windowsill by her couch. She locked the door behind her and switched on the overhead lights. The room was massive. Directly in front of her was a kitchen area with a bar and two stools. Behind that was her living room area, complete with the traditional coffee table, couch, and accent chair. To the right of that was a staircase that led up half a floor to her bedroom. It was a lot of space for just one person, but she was thankful for a nest away from the noisy clutter of the city below.

She took a seat on the edge of her couch, looking out the large glass pane window at the city as it began to shift from daytime to nighttime. She preferred gazing at the stars to lights of the city, but it was still unbelievable that people could create such structures and complexes. As she let her eyes dance across the rooftops, her mind wandered back to the Underground. She still remembered every crack in the maze wall, every strange creature's features, every word Jareth had said, and every twist and turn she had physically and mentally taken in that one night. It was full of curves, full of uneven breaks.

The city here was so vast and so geometrical. Sarah had always thought it made the place seem cold and unwelcoming but after moving to the city, she had realized the buildings were beautiful. It was the people that were cold and unwelcoming. The architecture was worth marveling over. She had spent her first few days exploring the tourist attractions and lesser-known landmarks, while her publisher finalized the details on her loft apartment. Asking for directions seemed to be a sure-fire way to let others know she was not a local. The looks and replies she got from the real New Yorkers were short, blunt and often included some type of hand gesture. They weren't all bad, but they were rough.

Sarah had been spoiled at Hamilton. The college had a very open campus with lots of foliage and trees. Her walks to and from class gave her exercise and plenty of fresh air. She thought that was one of the reasons most people who lived in the area were so pleasant. They had a natural landscape to look at each day. Many of the women in the area were not career women, like here in New York. Many of them were stay-at-home mothers who cooked often and gossiped even more. Sarah and Ashlie had frequented a small bakery off-campus during their weekends at Hamilton. During their visits, they often saw the same groups of women speaking in hushed tones and sharing knowing glances, then bursting into laughter while they reviewed new recipes and home décor ideas. They weren't making six-figures, but they were happy.

New York City was one of the most famous places in the world and a majority of people also thought it was a city of dreams. Sarah had seen more than her fair share of waitresses and waiters, working numerous shifts at multiple establishments in between Broadway auditions, American Idol tryouts, and other similar ventures. She noticed how the younger ones were full of life in their eyes, full of hope. The ones who were still making an attempt in their early 30's were less enthusiastic. They had a worn look to them. They lit up at the prospect of change, but during the regular duties of their daily lives, they were a shell. She found it hard to believe that those people were happy.

Sometimes it made her guilty. She had not wanted fame and fortune from her writing. She had not intended to write a best seller or make Seventeen's "Most Inspiring 25 under 25." The success of her work seemed surreal most days to her. When she saw how easily it had come together for her, she felt for those who were struggling so hard to gain what she effortlessly had. With one book already a hit, the prequel being released in a number of days, and the sequel in the works, Sarah realized she had a lot to live up to. Wasting it by complaining about how she had to write a new book was not how she wanted to exist. She had seen other dreamers yearning for the type of success she had. She wanted the sequel to "Basis for Comparison" to be even better. She wanted to dedicate it to all the dreamers in New York. It wasn't as if she could give them what she had, but it was a small sign of appreciation for their constant struggle.

Sarah pulled her laptop out from a drawer in the coffee table. She liked to keep it there because she found it more comfortable to sit on the sofa and write than at a desk. It felt more natural to her. She opened up her newest Word document for the sequel. Chapter One was blank and the cursor was blinking at her, the same way it had been when she had felt her writer's block hindering her ability to write days ago. She took a deep breath in through her nose and released it through her mouth. At Hamilton, she had taken a few night yoga courses. Some of the breathing techniques helped to calm her nerves. She used that knowledge now to prepare her for beginning the new novel.

She thought back to earlier that day. Thinking Jareth had come here was such a surprise. She couldn't image what her fans would say if Jared ever manifested in the real world and just started walking around. They would probably go crazy. She hoped, for Jared's sake, it never happened. There would be a dog-pile of young adult female readers about half a mile tall on top of him. As she grinned to herself about the scenario, it hit her. Everyone wanted her to reunited Sonia and Jared. They all thought she would have to go to him, which was where Sarah was hung up on how to proceed. But what if Jared came to Sonia?

The words started flowing so fast, Sarah barely had time to pull the laptop up before she began typing a fury of sentences. The small plastic keys dipped under her every touch, the tips of her fingers fighting to keep the constant stream going, un-interrupted with little to no typos. Hours began to slip away. Time was not relevant. Sarah had been without inspiration like this for months. It felt good to be able to release her ideas onto the screen. She could see the plot forming, hear her characters interacting with one another, feel the passion building between them. She kept typing, afraid to stop, afraid to lose the words again. If her trip to the Underground had taught her anything, it was the power of words.

Night turned into dawn. As the sun rose on a new day, Sarah glanced at the clock and realized she had been avidly writing for nearly twelve hours. Her mouth felt dry. She desperately wanted a hot cup of coffee, but she pushed the urge down. She continued writing. Paragraph after paragraph appeared on her screen. Chapters began and ended. Moments happened and dissolved. Before she knew it, the sun began to set outside her window. She forced herself to come to a stopping point. She put the laptop down on the coffee table and checked the lower left-hand corner. She had written 132 pages in one day. She smiled to herself, quite proud. That was a new record for her. She had never gotten over 75 pages before. She felt like celebrating, so she called up her favorite Chinese restaurant to order a round of take-out.

By the time the Chinese had arrived, she was starving. She realized she hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours and the last meal she had had was the chai latte at the café with Ashlie. Her stomach had been making noises for the last fifteen minutes, while she impatiently waited. She paid the deliveryman in the lobby and raced up the steps. When her feat hit the fifth floor, she realized she should have taken the elevator. She was feeling light-headed and a bit disoriented, but she continued her walk up. She had very rarely gone this long without eating something. Her body wasn't used to this kind of long day, especially since she got to New York. It took her longer than normal to reach her front door. She was relieved to enter her apartment with the food intact.

Sarah pulled a plate out of her kitchen cabinet and set up her take-out on the coffee table in the living room by her laptop. She normally ate at the kitchen bar area, but she didn't want to lose the energy. She had been waiting for this writing break. Stopping for food was necessary at a time like this, but it was also a distraction. She wanted to eat her fill and get back to work as quickly as possible; the less downtime to lose her place, the better. She was glad she lived alone because the manner in which she downed her food was very unbecoming. She would even be a little embarrassed to let Ashlie see her eat that way. But in less than ten minutes she had eaten her entire food order, leaving only the fortune cookie behind.

Taking a long sip of water from her glass, she cracked open the package and broke the cookie in two. The tiny fortune slip fell onto the coffee table. She munched on the cookie while she picked it up to read the fortune. She was hoping for something silly like, "Today you will become rich" or "The stars are aligned for you." The first side of the white slip was labeled "Learn Chinese" and had the Chinese characters for peach, which was "tao." Sarah said it a few times, as she woke her laptop up. She re-read the last few sentences she had written to get back in the groove, almost forgetting about the fortune on the other side of the paper. She had starting writing the next paragraph when she reached for her glass of water and saw the fortune lying with the second side facing up. And that was when she saw it. On the fortune slip it read:

"No one can blame you for walking away. Too much rejection, no love injection."

She dropped her glass of water on the floor. The sound of breaking glass didn't shake her out of her stare. She watched the sliver of paper carefully, as if at any moment it would burst into flames or transform into a miniature snake or float away. After several long moments of nothing happening, she reminded herself to breathe. Cautiously, she reached for the piece of paper. It didn't move when she touched it. She took a deep breath to steady her racing pulse and flipped it over a few times in her hands. The words were all still there, clear as anything. This time when she saw the word for peach, she felt a shiver run up her spine. Jareth had put a spell on the peach she had eaten in the Labyrinth. It had drugged her and she had almost been so distracted she had forgotten about her baby brother.

Suddenly, she felt sick. Why had she eaten so quickly? What if that food had been drugged as well? Sarah bolted from the coffee table, nearly slipping on the puddle of water at her feet from the broken glass. She flew into the bathroom and purged her stomach. Within seconds the strange feeling that had been working its way through her dissolved. She took another deep breath before washing her face with cold water and rigorously brushing her teeth. She would need a break from Chinese take-out for a while. She left the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen to see what she had stocked the fridge with. There was some minestrone soup, a couple containers of Greek yogurt, and cheese. She decided on a grilled cheese and some soup. After what had just happened, she didn't feel like eating, but she didn't want to black out at her apartment alone either, so she heated up the food and forced herself to eat it.

When she returned to the coffee table to pick up the glass shards and wipe up the water, her heart stopped again. The glass was sitting on the table all in one piece, filled to the top with fresh water. Sarah started to feel dizzy again. She grabbed her laptop off the table and took it with her to bed, leaving the glass sitting on there. She wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe she was having a nervous breakdown or maybe she really was hallucinating this time. Either way, she couldn't continue writing, no matter how much she wanted to. She needed rest. She finished her paragraph in bed and snapped the laptop closed. Seconds after she had closed her eyes, she was asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize. I wanted to have this posted on Friday, but I had technical problems. Chapter Three will be up _this_ Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sarah woke up the next morning to the buzzing sound of her cell phone. It was vibrating, forgotten in her purse on the kitchen counter. She could hear it in her bedroom, along with the soft melody of the ringtone. She got up and padded barefoot down to the kitchen to fish it out of her bag. When she saw the screen, she cringed. She had missed five calls from Ashlie and three text messages. The last one read, "PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!" With a press of her finger, Sarah dialed her best friend.

"Good morning, this is Ashlie, best friend of the best-selling author Sarah Williams who disappeared last night without a word to anyone in the world, including her best friend. How may I help you?"

"Hi," Sarah replied, feeling a tiny bit guilty. She had never heard her phone go off the night before. She didn't even remember if she had had any missed calls on the screen when she ordered her take-out. She had been too focused. That was one of her biggest flaws. When it came to writing, she tended to become a one-track mind.

"What happened to you?"

"The sequel."

Ashlie squealed on the other end. Sarah knew instantly that she was forgiven. "You got over your writer's block?"

"In a big way. I wrote over 130 pages. I barely ate or anything. I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone. You know how I get."

"I know I should be mad, but I'll let it slide if you clue me in on Sonia's return to Jared."

"Well, actually," Sarah began filling Ashlie in on her plan to make Jared come to Sonia and how even though it went against everyone's expectations of her follow-up novel, she thought it was more characteristic of her main characters. "It will play out better in the end."

"Awesome! When do I get to read it?"

"As soon as Ralph sees it," Sarah responded. "I need to show him that I am making real progress and not just lying through my teeth. I'm going to give him a call in a bit, but first I really need a hot shower."

"Ewww," Ashlie laughed. "Ok, I'll let you go, but we have to go out and celebrate. I'll call Aidan and Ben at lunch."

Sarah wanted to comment on the fact that Ashlie was once again inviting Ben out with them, but she kept it to herself. "Alright, I'll text you after I speak with Ralph." The girls said goodbye and Sarah hung up.

She put her cell down on the countertop, and stretched. A hot shower was definitely needed. She returned to her bedroom, eyeing her laptop that was lying amidst her covers. It called to her, but she repressed the urge to sit down and write. It was a vicious cycle. Once she started, it would be hard to pull herself away until the writing had flowed out of her. Inspiration came and went. Sarah couldn't hold off forever, but she had spent more than a day writing. She needed to do some other things before she returned to her haze.

In the bathroom, she turned the water on, slipping out of her clothes while she waited for the temperature to warm up. Standing over the sink, she took a long look at her reflection. The naïve teenager was still there at times. She could see it in her eyes, but a more mature woman had replaced the rest. Her body had filled out a bit more in the hips and chest. The remaining baby fat in her cheeks and waist had dissolved. Her brown hair was still long and straight. She had dyed it auburn once in college, but the color had not lasted. She still stood about 5'7", but unlike her teenaged years, she had altered her diet to vegan. After seeing videos of animals being slaughtered and the living conditions they had to endure at one of Ashlie's client's galas, she couldn't stomach it.

Steam seeped out from her shower door, slowly fogging up the mirror. Sarah stepped in, enjoying the warmth on her body. It was refreshing and relaxing at the same time. While she worked up a lather, her thoughts went back to the Labyrinth. The castle had been extraordinary. She wondered what type of bathroom a place like that could offer. It probably resembled a mystical waterfall, with multi-colored bubble foam. A sizeable tree would be planted by the tub basin, where towels could hang on its extended branches for drying off. It was probably gorgeous to behold. Here she only had a metal rod to hold her towels.

Drying off, Sarah walked into her room to her closet to find something appropriate to wear to her trip into Ralph's office. July was a hot month in New York City. Office buildings combated the humid temperatures with force. The air conditioning units in Ralph's office would be overworked. He did not find the heat comforting. Ralph was a slightly overweight man in his late fifties. He didn't like to sweat, so the temperature in his office was usually around 68 degrees. She would have to wear layers again.

Just as Sarah finished getting dressed, she heard the familiar ring of her cell phone. It wasn't the same ring tone as the one from earlier. It was the ring tone she had specifically selected for her stepmother. Inwardly, she prepared herself for Karen's voice. Sarah couldn't stand that woman's voice. She couldn't stand Karen either, which was another reason Hamilton had been so spectacular. It was far, far away from her stepmother.

"Hello?" Sarah answered, immediately regretting it.

"Sarah, it's Karen. What's this I hear about Toby spending Thanksgiving with you?"

Regret was possibly an understatement. When Sarah had suggested to her younger brother that he could come spend the holiday with her, she knew it would bring about another fight with her stepmother. She had weighted the pros of having Toby for a long weekend all to herself against the cons of having to deal with the inevitable guilt-trips and barbs Karen would throw at her for the next few months. Sarah rarely was given the ability to visit Toby. With his accelerated academic schedule, her father and stepmother had made it even more difficult.

"Thanksgiving is about spending time with family," Sarah stated evenly, "And I haven't gotten to spend any time with my brother for months. I haven't even seen him since graduation."

Karen made a noise on the other end of the line. Sarah wasn't sure if it was a snort or just the way the woman breathed. "Spending time with family? Since when is it a concern of yours, Sarah? You haven't had a chance to spend time with Toby because your priorities are misplaced. You don't have anyone to blame other than yourself. Family! Do you even know what that is, Sarah? Or do you need to write a book about it to understand?"

It took a lot of control for Sarah not to scream back. She thought about how much she had sacrificed for Toby, how often she had stayed at home to watch him while her parents had been out at their parties and dinners. After the Labyrinth, she had volunteered to watched Toby whenever possible. She did not want to chance losing him again. He was too precious. She gave up after-school activities, dances, and even her prom to stay with her brother. Instead, she sat up with him reading books, playing games, and teaching him whatever she could. Karen seemed to forget all about that. She saw Sarah's choice to go to college as abandonment. It had forced Karen to hire a nanny to watch Toby. Now she had to pay to have someone watch her only child.

"I asked Toby if he would like to come to New York for the holiday. I figured it would be a good break for him from his studies. He works hard. He deserves some time off."

"I am his mother! You should have asked me first!"

"And I'm his sister. I asked him first to see if he was interested. I wanted to make sure he liked the idea before I brought my father and you into it."

"You had no right," Karen hissed.

"If you don't want him coming to visit, then just say it," Sarah replied, exhausted already of the fight. "It was a suggestion."

"He isn't spending his holiday with you," Karen snapped. "And the next time you think about pulling one of this stunts, I suggest you consult with his parents first. You aren't his mother!"

"Understood," Sarah sighed and clicked off the call. She was sure on the other end Karen was throwing something around in the kitchen. She felt bad for father. The woman was tough to deal with. She fit the bill for "Evil Stepmother" extremely well.

Shaking her head, Sarah left her apartment. She could take a taxi or the subway to Ralph's office, but after the confrontation, she craved the space and the fresh air. As she walked down the sidewalk, she tried to devise a way to get Toby here without Karen's knowledge. It was a risky operation. She wasn't sure how far Karen would push back. Calling the police to report it as a kidnapping was a possibility. Best-selling novelist or not, Sarah did not want to add a criminal record to her resume. She was angry, but there was no way around it. She could just have to accept that Toby wouldn't be visiting her.

During her freshmen year at Hamilton, she had entertained the idea of adopting Toby. It was far-fetched and humorous at best. She did not have the means to raise a child the proper way. Taking responsibility for Toby would mean two things that she could not reconcile. First, she would be taking him away from her father. Secondly, she would be ending her dreams of becoming a professional writer before she gave herself a fair chance. The added fact that a court would never award her legal rights over her brother made the decision easy. She had never told anyone about her idea, not even Ashlie.

Sarah arrived at Ralph's office quicker than she had anticipated. She had an uncanny way of losing herself in her thoughts or her daydreams. It made mundane tasks more enjoyable, but it was also an unhealthy habit at times. In the full light of day, she was safe to walk around the streets lost in her mind. At night, it was a different story. She needed to be more alert and watchful. She didn't feel threatened in the city, the way she had when she first moved. That didn't mean she had no regard for personal safety.

The elevator up to the eighteenth floor was plagued by overplayed pop hits on the speakers. Sarah was relieved when the doors slid open to release her. She quickly made her way to the receptionist. She had a copy of what she had completed so far on a flash drive to give Ralph. He was one of the few who would take it on her word, but she preferred to give him concrete evidence. He had been more than fair to Sarah. She was going to be equally as gracious with him.

"Good morning," Sarah smiled at the young woman seated in the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm hear to see Ralph Butino. Is he in today?"

"One moment, please." The woman turned to her phone and pressed a serious of numbers. "Your name?"

"Sarah Williams."

"Mr. Butino, Sarah Williams here to see you." The receptionist nodded and placed the receiver down. "He will be out in a moment. Can I get you coffee or water?"

"No, thank you. I'll just wait here," Sarah took a seat in the waiting area. There were copies of recent books on the table and on a small bookshelf to the left of her seat. She scanned over all the covers until she came across the newly printed "Crystallized."

The model that had been selected to portray Jared was not nearly as hypnotizing as the Goblin King. The kind of hold he could have over a person, just from one look in his eyes, could not be matched by any mortal man. Sarah had reviewed several hours of male models for the cover artist's photo shoot. None came close to the image she saw when she closed her eyes. This man on the cover was attractive. There was no disputing the fact he was handsome. His pose was correct. The snarky grin on his face was nearly perfect. It wasn't about what he was missing. It was about who he was not.

"Ah, Sarah, what a pleasant surprise!" Ralph came around the reception desk to shake her hand. She stood up to greet him.

"Good morning, Ralph. Sorry, I didn't call first."

"Nonsense. I love to have surprise visits from my up-and-coming best-seller," he smiled, patting her on the back. "What is the occasion?"

"I have this for you," she pulled the flash drive out, handing it to him. "It's the first several chapters of the new book." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she had a new spark. Ideas began to unravel in her mind. New characters formed. Old characters were reunited. She could see it all coming together toward the end.

"Excellent," he breathed. Ralph's eyes glistened. He was surprised. "I have to admit. I was getting a bit worried there, Sarah."

"I have to get back to my apartment, before the inspiration dies, but I wanted to make sure you got this. You know how I feel about emailing these things," she said, quickly.

"Still afraid of hackers leaking it?" Sarah nodded. "Well, thank you for bringing it by. I can't wait to take a look."

"Great," Sarah said. "I'm going to head home. I'll get you the rest once I have it done. Bye," she waved and strolled out the way she had come.

The trip home was longer than the walk to the office. Sarah's thoughts were back on her novel. She was envisioning scenes between her characters, watching various scenarios play out in her head. It was like watching a movie only she could see. She cut scenes, rewrote them, fit new parts in. Over and over again, they played. She had settled on a few scenes, when she rounded her corner to the apartment. As she mounted the thirteen floors of steps, she perfected her scenes, reviewing them until all the actions and dialogued fit together seamlessly.

The moment her door was locked and her laptop was open, all the ideas came to life on her screen. Word after word written down in the same exact order she had pieced it together in her head. Paragraphs grouped together into pages that grew into full chapters. Her writing haze grew around her, causing her to forget Ashlie's invite to go out, forcing her to ignore the sounds of her cell, and dragging her deeper and deeper into her made-up world. A world of fiction. A world where she still had a chance to set things right.

The days began to roll together. Sarah didn't leave her apartment the rest of the week. She managed to break out of her writing stupor long enough to text Ashlie what was happening and ask for a rain check on the evening's festivities. Her friend was less understanding the second time. Sarah apologized up and down between breaks to shower, eat, and sleep. She invited Ashlie to her first book signing for "Crystallized" at the Barnes and Nobels. It took a day for a response, but finally Ashlie accepted. She couldn't take off work for the entire event, but she promised to stop by on her lunch break.

When Ralph called Sarah the morning of the book signing, she couldn't believe she had spent the last five days writing almost non-stop. She hadn't eaten or slept much. The inspiration was strong this time, much more powerful than it had ever been before. It had become slightly intoxicating and Sarah did not want to leave it, especially for the book signing. She was still unsure how her fans would react to Jared's back-story. She hoped they would enjoy it. Still, it was hard for her to believe they would, when she herself found it falling short.

Unable to avoid it, she made herself shower and get dressed for the event. Normally when she did a book signing, she tried to look more attractive, more feminine. Her motives were not to secure male attention. It was a more shallow pursuit. She liked feeling beautiful. When she had turned down going to prom, it was for Toby, but it was also because no matter how many dresses she saw none compared to the lovely ball gown she had worn in the Underground. It had made her feel special. No other garment had given her such a self-esteem boost, but she tried with each book signing to score that same type of thrill.

She chose a forest colored sleeveless dress from her closet. Pairing it with metallic gold wedge sandals and a matching tote, she added some jewelry to finish the look. It was more form fitting than her ball gown. The metallic hints gave it some sparkle. She pinned her hair back behind her ears in small, twisted braids, letting it cascade down her back. Sarah had never enjoyed putting on a lot of makeup. She covered the basics and took one last took before exiting to the elevator.

Sarah hailed a cab. There was always traffic in New York, but it was a faster mode of transportation than the subway. She got to the store in less than forty minutes. She had at least half a dozen pens in her clutch and an index card with a print out of the excerpt Ralph's office had cleared her to read aloud. It was a passage where Sarah described Jared's longing to unearth a challenge. He was surrounded by mediocrity. His wit demanded a higher caliber of companion.

The reading was meant to start at 1:00 p.m. sharp. She only had fifteen minutes to settle in at the table they had set aside for her. It was already decorated with stacks of unpurchased copies of "Crystallized." Sarah was excited by the group of people waiting in the general area around the table. She waved when she saw Ashlie standing in the crowd. The manager of the store came over at that point to go over the timing of the event and ask her if she needed anything other than a bottle of water. After Sarah thanked him, she pulled the index card out of her clutch, quickly reviewing the lines she knew so well. The manager gave her a quick introduction. Once the applause had subsided, she opened a copy of the novel to the page where the excerpt began and started to read.

"Intelligence was a gift, but also a curse. While it enabled Jared to succeed effortlessly in a majority of his endeavors, it granted him a lonely existence. He struggled to find an unpredictable outcome in his conversations with others. Books, movies, and other forms of media were no form of entertainment for him. The plots were vastly over-used. The characters recycled. He grew bored with routine nature of life nearly as often as the sun set. His soul craved diversion. Cheap attempts were short-lived and more often than not, fairly predictable themselves. The most taxing part of his dilemma was the fact that no one understood it."

Sarah looked out at the fans, which appeared to be hanging on her every word. They were eating it all up. She knew this was in large-part to the fact this whole excerpt was about Jared. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ashlie give a little wave, and back out of the crowd to return to work. Sarah continued.

"Having no one to confide in, limited him in a way his wit could not resolve. Being superior was the goal of almost every mortal man. Few could ever hope to obtain it. Jared realized there was a reason for the impossible nature of superiority. It was a sentence no man wanted to serve. It was a life of solitude in a desolate wasteland of lack luster. Those around him were content to live their lives with no thought of bettering themselves or searching for a higher purpose. The mediocrity to them was calming, safe. To him it felt like a noose tightening with his every breath. And there was no escape in sight."

She closed the book, letting the final words of the excerpt sink in. For a few seconds there was utter silence. Sarah waited for the unimpressed comments to erupt. Applause filled the air. Ralph and his editors had been correct once again. The crowd loved it. The clapping brought attention to their area and patrons shopping nearby came closer to see what the commotion was about. Sarah felt a smile spread across her face, as the manager moved forward to direct everyone into a line for the signing portion. It was obvious he was more interested in selling copies of her novel than hearing from it.

Sarah sat down, pulling out one of her pens from her clutch. Immediately, people began coming forward, hands stretched out with a copy of "Crystallized" or "Basis for Comparison." She wrote out personalized messages to each of them, smiling and trying to be as generous with her time as they had been to her by being patrons of her work. A few people even brought a copy of each of her books for her to sign. When a young girl, about fourteen or fifteen asked for a photo with her, Sarah felt very honored. She posed next to the girl, Julie, while her father took the picture.

When Sarah sat back down to continue signing, she knocked over her pen. She bent down to pick it up, as the next person in line approached. The man set the book down on the table, while Sarah reached for the pen. She heard him sit something else down. It sounded heavy and made of glass.

"One second," she breathed, finally wrapping her fingers around the pen.

"I've brought you a gift," the man's voice said simply. Sarah's head snapped up. She knew that voice. And there standing right in front of her, with his mismatched eyes, hand on a crystal orb, was Jareth. Sarah felt the world turn upside down. She could feel herself falling, heard the shocked cries in the distances.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time since I wrote or posted a fanfic. The idea for this one hit me. I tried to let it go, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy it. Obviously, everyone's favorite Goblin King will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Get ready for the fun to begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sarah woke up feeling disoriented and dizzy. She opened her eyes to see the manager of the store standing over her with a bottle of water. She thanked him and drank a quarter of the bottle before taking in her surroundings. They were in a small room, probably the break room, and she was lying on the table. It smelled of Clorox, so she hoped it had recently been cleaned. The counter to the right of her didn't appear so lucky. There was a microwave and sink there, but there were food stains all over. She tried to sit up and felt the floor shift. She laid back down.

"Ms. Williams," the manager cleared his throat. "Would you like me to call an ambulance?"

"No," she heard her voice crack a little. Ambulances went to hospitals. Sarah had no need for a hospital. It was one thing she feared ever since her mother's death. The sterile, monotone hallways reeked of cleaning product and death. She didn't want to be in a hospital ever again. The closest she got was the doctor's office for a few of Toby's annual exams. That was the extent of her medial visits. "I need a minute, please."

The manager walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sarah closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. The dizziness began to fade. She breathed in and out a few more times before attempting to sit up. This time she didn't feel the need to do a nose-dive into the floor or fall back onto the table. She gave herself time to adjust to sitting, focusing on her deep breaths.

The blackout was her fault. She hadn't been taking care of herself like she had promised Ashlie. Her novel had consumed her. She had eaten what little she had had left in her fridge over the course of the week. In the past three days alone she had only gotten about ten or eleven hours of sleep. Coupled with the stress of reading her new book to her fans today, it was not a good mix.

She set her feet down on the cold, tiled floor hearing the clack of her shoes as they hit. Standing took a little more adjustment, but she could feel the last of the disoriented haze diluting. She forced herself to walk around the room slowly, getting up the nerve to walk out to the store. Having to see all her fans after such an embarrassing public display was the exact type of recognition, Sarah did not want. She could only hope this wouldn't show up in the papers tomorrow. Ralph would not be happy, but Karen would have a field day. It would only further her argument about Sarah's life path to her father.

"Ms. Williams?" the store manager poked his head in. "Would you like me to call you a cab?" It was obvious he was uncomfortable with her still being here.

"Yes, please," she smiled. "I'm feeling better but I don't think walking home would be wise at this point." The store manager just nodded wordlessly and watched her walk out of the break room into the store. It was less crowded now. Lunchtime was a busy period for working individuals to take a break reading in a corner, or filling up on another dose of coffee. The mid-afternoon was quieter. School wasn't out yet and a majority of people would be in the office until 5:00 p.m. or later. Sarah walked through the store, quietly. She had to grab hold of a bookcase at one point, but she managed to get to the front door without being seen. Once she walked outside, it was a different story.

People in homemade, "I'm Team Jared" T-shirts with poster boards of their favorite quotes from the book and pictures of the covers were waiting. Sarah was unprepared for all the cheers as she walked out onto the sidewalk. "Sarah! Sarah Williams! Hey Sarah!" She had never used a pen name so hearing her name said out loud shouldn't have surprised her, but she couldn't believe so many people cared. She waved and smiled as she made her way to the curb. Her hand shot out quickly as she saw a fresh stream of yellow taxis making their way down the street. She yanked open the door with force, jumping in. As she moved to close the door, a hand held it open.

"Sarah, would you slide over please?" Jareth took a seat next to her. Before she could say anything, he gave her address to the cab driver and they were pulling away from the curb.

"You." She looked at him, really looked at him. His hair was shorter. He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. It was such a normal outfit, but as usual he looked amazing. She could make out the muscles in his arms and the edges of a tattoo peeking out from under the left sleeve. She had never been a fan of tattoos. Now it seemed rather appealing. His face was the same, strong and flawless. No imperfection dared to touch his skin, which was still pale and beautiful.

"Long time, no see," he smirked. Suddenly it all came together and Sarah didn't think she saw a Jareth-look-alike the previous week with Ashlie or that it was a coincidence that her fortune cookie had stated his words. Her mind raced. "You don't seem as pleased to see me as I had hoped."

"How did you know my address?" It was a ridiculous question to ask. There were so many far more pressing questions banging around in her head.

"I have my ways."

Sarah realized she was staring and turned away. Her cheeks felt hot. She wanted to believe it was an after effect from the black out, but she knew what it really was. She had spent her time recently writing about Jared coming back for Sonia, secretly longing for the same to happen to her. All those feelings she had kept dormant, the desire locked away because the real man she loved would never return. The heat spread throughout her body. She had never had to worry about these types of feelings before. She had only felt this way for one man, but now he was sitting inches away from her.

The remainder of the cab ride was silent. Sarah wanted to ask all the questions floating through her mind. Their relationship had always been somewhat private. In the end, when her friends had offered their assistance she had refused. She could feel the end of her time with the Goblin King slipping away. What was left, she wanted to remember. It was between them; her and him. She wasn't going to start sharing their lives with a New York cab driver. The trip seemed to last forever. Jareth weathered the journey with complete ease. He sat still aside of her, smiling to himself as if laughing at an inside joke. It made Sarah more restless. He had a dry sense of humor. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

When they finally arrived at her apartment building, she reached into her clutch for money, but Jareth was already handing the man cash. He held the door open for her, as she climbed out of the cab. "Charming," he commented on the building, as she unlocked the gate. He said it in a sincere voice, but Sarah felt as if he was judging.

"I like it," she stated flatly.

He ignored her tone. Inside, Sarah started for the stairs. "May I suggest the elevator instead?" Sarah wanted to object, but she caught herself and followed his lead into the elevator. She couldn't be the same naïve, childish girl she had been in the Labyrinth. She pressed the button for her floor. "Thirteen. How ironic," Jareth mused aloud.

Sarah wanted to start the interrogation right then and there, but they were still too public for some of her questions. She bit her tongue. Jareth leaned against the corner of the elevator across from her, humming to himself, acting completely unaware of how crazy his words were making her. When the chime signaled they had reached her floor, the doors sprung open and she lead him to her door. With the final key, she let him in.

Seeing him walk into her apartment felt surreal. He looked out of place. It wasn't any specific detail about his appearance. The clothes were all typical. His hair was in fashion. He wasn't sporting any eyeliner or blue highlights. It was his movements, the way he shifted around. It was relaxed. There was no hint of awkwardness or rushing in his motions. He danced through the apartment as if he was air, barely touching, barely making a noise. He seemed to be taking everything in, slowly analyzing every detail in her home. It was strangely comfortable. It felt almost protective, but she was glad her bedroom was upstairs. She was less comfortable with the idea of him analyzing the items in that room. Sarah didn't notice him watching her watch him until he spoke.

"You should eat something."

She caught herself before she shot back a sarcastic retort and nodded, "You're probably right." She walked over to the kitchen, putting her clutch on the counter top and opening the fridge. It was empty. She shut the door, mentally kicking herself for not thinking to stop at the store on the taxi ride home.

"Allow me," Jareth voice came from over her shoulder.

She jumped. "Why must you do that?"

"Do what?" he feigned confusion, as he reached past her to open the fridge again. "What would you like?"

"But there's nothing there. It's-," Sarah stopped when she saw the fresh produce that filled her kitchen appliance.

"Surely you remember, Sarah, not everything is what it seems."

She tried to ignore the comment. He sounded like he was asking for her to snap back at him. She reached into the cool fridge, pulling out several vegetables. She placed them under the sink, rinsing them off, before she pulled out a cutting board and began dicing them up. Standing nearby, Jareth silently observed her. She could feel his eyes taking in her every move. It made her feel much like a bug under a magnifying glass. She thought about other things, like her novel, which she still had to finish. The inspiration had died off considerably since this morning. It wasn't enough to distract her from Jareth's watchful gaze.

After about twenty minutes, she had a mini vegetable casserole in her oven. She asked Jareth if he wanted some, but he said, "Thank you, but no." While she waited for the casserole to become crispy, she poured herself a glass of water. When she offered one to the Goblin King, he turned it down. She sat down at the kitchen bar, picking the best way to begin her series of questions for him. Meanwhile, he had taken to strolling around her apartment again, this time taking an interest in the multiple shelves of books she had in the living room.

"Why are you here?" It was the question that had been plaguing her the most. After the events that transpired the night of her victory, she assumed the only reason he came to the mortal world was when he was called upon to take away a child.

"To hear your reading," he responded, plucking a copy of 'Basis for Comparison' off the shelf. "I wanted to get a copy signed for my personal collection." Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, not believing his reason. "I quite enjoyed the playful banter between your main characters. It felt very familiar." Sarah blushed. "Wherever did you get the inspiration for them?"

She felt her cheeks burning more. Even though she knew he wasn't here to see her read at Barnes and Nobles, she couldn't deny the unease she had at telling him the truth. The novels had been a release for her. Regardless of her intentions when she had began writing, they had morphed into a larger than life opportunity. The secret she had kept her entire life was now one of the most-read teen novels in the country. Hiding how she felt was not an option, but she wasn't ready to put that on the table yet. She wanted to know the real reason he was in New York City. He was not easy to bargain with. She would have to give him something, if she was going to learn the truth. She opened her mouth to speak, when the timer went off on the oven.

"Ah", the Goblin King smirked, "Saved by the bell."

Wordlessly thanking whatever higher power was up there, Sarah retrieved the casserole from the oven. The food was a welcomed distraction. She was grateful for the ability to eat something after the unexpected events of the day. Jareth left her in peace to eat, while he paged through her novel. Sarah would have rather he read something other than one of her books, but she didn't want to provoke him. She ate quietly, devising a way to get the information she wanted without leaking the truth of her inspiration to him. Deep down, she understood he already knew, but she did not want to give him the satisfaction of saying it out loud. As she finished her casserole, a knock came at the door.

It was more of a loud pounding than an actual knock. Sarah turned around, startled and undid the deadbolt. Ashlie came sweeping in. "Sarah! Are you alright? I heard what happened at the bookstore. Aidan was there and he said he saw you collapse and a man-." Ashlie stopped the second she saw Jareth lounging on Sarah's couch. "Who is that?" Ashlie gave Sarah a pointed look, then glanced back at the man, and back at her friend. "Is that the guy who caught you?"

"Caught me?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

"I'm Jareth," the Goblin King came forward and shook Ashlie's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you..."

"Ashlie."

"Ashlie. Sarah and I are old friends."

"Really?" Ashlie stared at him, skeptically. Despite the ease of his lie, Sarah noticed that her friend didn't seem to be buying it. She turned to Sarah, keeping her back to Jareth, and made a face. Sarah just shrugged, feeling a small blush creep back into her cheeks. Ashlie whipped around upon seeing the color. "Will you excuse us for just a sec? Girl talk." Ashlie led Sarah upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at Sarah. "An old friend?"

Sarah could feel the disbelief radiating off her best friend. She tried to think of a true explanation that would not make her sound crazy or cause her friend to make her think she had hit her head too hard during her blackout. "He is an old friend," Sarah began. "I knew him before I was accepted at Hamilton." Ashlie listened quietly, but she didn't seem to believe it all yet. "We have a history," Sarah admitted. She wasn't sure how much more of the truth she could reveal before things got complicated. She also had an uncanny feeling that the Goblin King could hear her words, even though he was downstairs. "I ended things a long time ago and I haven't seen him since that day, until earlier in the bookstore."

Ashlie's face relaxed. She uncrossed her arms and hugged Sarah. Sarah felt some of her harbored emotions slip out from the unexpected embrace. The edges of her eyes burned. The pain she had kept hidden from everyone but herself felt stronger now, more real. Ashlie pulled away, choosing to take a seat on the edge of Sarah's bed. She patted the space in front of her. Sarah sat down and took a deep breath. It made the stinging go away. She was able to compose herself, just as Ashlie asked, "Why did you end things?"

"Toby." Sarah didn't have to hide that truth. It was hard to admit, since deep down Toby's life would never have been in danger if she hadn't asked Jareth to come take him away. Once Toby was gone, she realized how awful the request had been. "He was just a baby."

"Oh, Sarah," Ashlie hugged her again. Now a tear did slip out. Ashlie reached over to the nightstand and pulled a tissue free. Sarah wiped away the evidence of her breaking resolve. First she had a blackout, now she couldn't control the water works. She was usually more in control. "Do you know why he is here?" Sarah shook her head. Ashlie smiled. "We should invite him to come out with us tonight." Ashlie was overjoyed at the idea, jumping off the bed and heading for the door, before Sarah could say a word.

"Wait, Ashlie-" Sarah tried to stop her friend. She wanted to speak to the Goblin King alone first. She wanted answers. Sarah rounded the corner of her bedroom door, rushing down the steps, but it was too late. Ashlie was already inviting Jareth out. Sarah held her breath, waiting for his answer, unsure if she wanted him to say yes or no.

"I would be honored," Jareth replied, the beginnings of a smile curling his lips.

"Great!" Ashlie broke into a full-faced grin. "We're going to J'z on West 32nd. Happy Hour starts at 5:00, which is about twenty minutes, so we should leave now. Aidan and Ben will meet us there. Are you ready to go now?"

It was a question, but she didn't expect to hear any response other than Sarah's agreement. Sarah nodded, hoping her green dress wasn't too much for the bar. "Awesome! We need to celebrate the new book and," she paused eyeing Jareth once more, "other new things. Let's go!" And as quickly as she had barged into the apartment, she walked out.

Sarah hung back, waiting for the Goblin King to say something. When he slipped past her after Ashlie, barely making a sound, she sighed in frustration. Locking up her apartment once again, she hurried to the elevator before the doors closed on her. Her best friend was bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited for the adventurous night out. On her other side, Jareth leaned casually, one foot up against the wall, his knee jutting out in the dark jeans. The pose made her realize how toned his legs were. They matched his arms perfectly. More of the tattoo was visible now and she could see it was an intricate maze. Just looking at him standing there made the blush come back all over again. Her emotions had already bubbled over once today. She didn't believe she would be able to contain them. As if sensing her inner struggle, Jareth glanced over at her and winked.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for your reviews so far! It makes me feel more inspired to keep writing this story out. We all know how great David Bowie is and how crucial the songs were to the movie. I couldn't pass up an opportunity for the Goblin King to make use of his vocal talents! Stay tuned for the next chapter where he encounters a karaoke bar and Sarah encounters just how powerful her feelings are.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They arrived at the karaoke bar after happy hour started. The place was already full with tons of people, craving a night out and a way to spend their evening before returning to work the next day. Someone was signing a rotten version of Joan Jett's "I Love Rock n' Roll," which made Ashlie grimace. Sarah was grateful to be inside the bar with the distracting noise and presence of other people. When the elevator had stopped at the lobby floor, Ashlie had stepped outside to call a cab. The moment she had exited the building, Sarah had tried to convince Jareth that going out to a karaoke club was not something he would enjoy.

"Is there a particular reason why you do not want to be in a dark tavern, Sarah?" he had smirked. "Are you concerned that you may, at some point this evening, take advantage of me?"

"Me? Take advantage of you?" She had opened her mouth to deny the implication in his words, as he reached out to brush his fingers down her bare arm. The touch made Sarah shudder. It had been years since she felt this way. When she had been fifteen, it had been a girl's crush. Glancing up into his eyes now; one so dark and warm, the other a steely, cold orb; she felt the change. Time had affected her. Her feelings had grown, as had she. The girl's crush was gone. The delicious ache spreading through her had awakened. Each time his came closer to her, she felt it. When he touched her, she could feel the power of it resonate deep within her. It was an indescribable sensation. She had never experienced anything like it with any of her previous boyfriends, not that Jareth was comparable to those men in any way. The second she thought it, his fingers closed around her arm with a gentle squeeze as he ducked his head down to her ear.

"I believe a drink would be beneficial," he whispered. "You have had quite an exciting day thus far." Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat. She had told him that he had no power over her, but this was not magic. This was something else entirely. She didn't dare move, until he backed up and released her. As he walked over to the bar to join Ashlie, she thought she heard him say, "And the night is just beginning."

Sarah shivered, thinking of the trip to the bar. In the cab, she had been placed between her best friend and the Goblin King. Though it was the logical seat for her, she wished she hadn't taken it. She had gotten a good view of Jareth in the elevator and the goosebumps on her arms had still not gone away; neither had the flushed color in her cheeks. Sitting next to him proved to only do more damage. He smelled handsome. She had never understood how a man could smell good. The ones she had been in contact with in the past were normally sweaty and unwashed, but Jareth had a fresh, musky scent to him. He exuded power in the way he commanded the attention of a room and dealt with problems, but it was also evident in the way he smelled. Sarah had counted down the city blocks until they reached their destination. Her tongue was bleeding from where she had bit it to keep from saying anything stupid. She wanted her first real conversation with Jareth to be mature, decisive. She did not want to make the same mistakes over again. She wanted to tell him the truth about her novels, but she was afraid of the reason for his visit.

When they had taken a sharp turn near 29th, she hadn't been prepared for the shift in weight. Her small frame knocked into his. She had been inwardly horrified, but he barely seemed to notice. For a brief second she had been pressed against him, the scent filled her making her remember the very intimate dance they had shared in the ballroom. There had been dozens of people, but when he looked at her and took her hand she felt every other person disappear. She hadn't noticed how he smelled at that moment. She had been too busy trying to remember what she had forgotten. She knew there was something wrong with the gorgeous décor, the beautiful music, and even the man holding her. The illusion shattered when she recalled Toby.

Back then, she had an obligation to her family. She had noticed the people around her, dressed in their fine outfits and strange masks. The dream-like feeling which had enveloped her, lifted. He could tell. His expression changed as he watched her break free. She knew how it must have hurt him. She ran away from his offer then. There was a reason, but she had never stopped running. She had been running from it for so long now she wasn't even sure what it was she was running from or towards.

"Hey!" Aidan, Ashlie's brother, greeted Sarah with a hug as he and Ben made their way through the crowd to the bar where Sarah, Ashlie, and Jareth were standing. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, fine," Sarah smiled. "Thanks. Ashlie said you were there. I didn't know you were coming to the reading."

"Wouldn't miss it," Aidan grinned. He was attractive. He had barely colored hair, which he wore on the longer side. He had the same blue-gray eyes as his sister, but he stood much taller at 6'4". He dealt with their abandonment differently from Ashlie. He was more physical. He taught martial arts at an academy in Brooklyn. "Is that the latest?" he asked, motioning to Jareth, who was standing at the bar with Ashlie. "Looks like a bit of a tool."

"Actually," Sarah bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Aidan was very protective of Ashlie. She had dated a lot of questionable guys. Aidan was always worried about the newest venture. Since Jareth was new to their crowd, he had assumed Ashlie was seeing him. Sarah didn't want Aidan to get the wrong impression, especially since she wanted Ben to get up the nerve to ask her best friend out. She moved past her friend and a few other patrons to take Jareth's arm. He looked over at her, obviously surprised to see her touch him willingly after how she had acted in the cab and once they had arrived. His shock only lasted a second once he took in her male companions.

"Aidan, this is Jareth. He's an old friend. Jareth, this is Aidan, Ashlie's brother and his roommate Ben," she signaled to Ben, who waved back. "Jareth came to the bookstore today. He-,"

"I know you," Aidan nodded, the smile fading from his face. "You're the guy who caught her."

There it was again. Sarah didn't understand. She thought she had fallen on the floor during the black out. "Caught me?"

Now it was Jareth's turn to surprise her. "I was afraid you would hit your head," he explained, the light in his eyes shifting. He slipped his arm around her waist, before looking at Aidan, saying, "I would never let any harm come to her."

His words were not lost on Ashlie, who let out a wholehearted, "Awww!" Aidan seemed less enthusiastic. He brushed past Jareth, knocking into his shoulder and ordered a beer. The motion did not spark any reaction in Jareth and seemed to go unnoticed by Ashlie and Ben who were conversing about their days. Once the bartender handed the beer over to Aidan, he came back, much in the same fashion. Sarah wasn't sure what the problem was. Aidan was normally very friendly, unless it was one of Ashlie's new boyfriends. He was glaring at Jareth, as if he was a known criminal. Sarah desperately wanted her drink now. She thought the only awkwardness tonight would be between her and the Goblin King. The tension was growing between them. She hadn't considered the fact that her urban family may have issues to raise as well regarding his presence.

"Guess it's lucky you were there for her reading, huh?" Aidan asked, taking a long drink from the bottle. "So, Jareth, how long are you in town for?"

Sarah felt the Goblin King's arm tighten slightly around her. She was not the only person sensing the bitterness radiating off of Aidan. Jareth had picked up on the unwelcoming nature of her friend. "As long as necessary," he replied coolly. Sarah looked up at him, trying to read his facial expression. He appeared calm and collected. If it wasn't for the tension in his arm she wouldn't know he was acting out of character. Even his eyes had returned to their normal color. Apart from the man banter, she felt a strange sense of comfort having Jareth protecting her. Goosebumps were appearing across her bare flesh again due to his touch, but the churning in her stomach had settled. Her nerves were being outweighed by the attraction she felt to this man...fae...whatever he was.

"And where are you staying?" Aidan pressed, bringing Sarah's calm down a notch.

She held her breath, awaiting the answer to this question as well. They had not discussed this. She had asked him. The answer had not been what she had wanted. She didn't believe what he had said. It was possible that he had been there to hear her reading, but he was a crafty predator. He would not travel Aboveground just to listen to a passage from a fictional novel. There was more to his visit. She wanted to ask him again when they were alone. They hadn't had time to discuss any particulars, except for her motives for not wanted to be at a bar with the Goblin King. She wanted answers to several big questions, but this one was critical to unearthing the king's motives for being here and possibly determining when and if she could trust him with her feelings. She did not hide her impatient gaze from him. The nervous churning in her stomach began to start up.

"Geez, Aidan, lay off! This isn't twenty questions! We are here to celebrate Sarah's new novel," Ashlie walked into the middle of the group, handing Sarah a Bay Breeze, while she sipped on her Long Island. Ben's eyes never strayed from Ashlie as she moved about. "Come on! Let's get on the roster before all the good songs get taken." She grabbed Sarah's free hand and drug her away from the sparing men. Jareth had dropped his arm instantly, allowing her to freely go. Sarah glanced over her shoulder at him. His unexpected release conflicted her. The moment his arm left her body, she felt cold and insecure. On the other hand, the circus in her stomach halted and her goosebumps vanished.

Ashlie led Sarah up to the front of the room, where a large binder was filled with song selections. Behind the table with the binder, a man was putting together a list of requests that had already been placed. Ashlie flipped over the cover and started paging through, while Sarah looked over again at the three men. Jareth wasn't drinking. He had an amused expression on his face. Ben was holding his beer, not speaking, which was typical. He was also sneaking sideways glances over at Ashlie; also typical. Not-so-typical was Aidan's face. It was irate at best. He wasn't saying anything either, but Sarah could tell that he wanted to. His hand was wrapped around the neck of the bottle so tight, she was sure at any moment it would shatter.

"Oh, perfect!" Ashlie gasped.

Sarah returned her attention to her friend, following her pointed finger to the song title at the beginning of the page. "Everyone sings that," she debated.

"Doesn't matter. It's a classic," Ashlie said matter-of-factly. She bent over the table to yell at the guy in charge of the list. The bar was beginning to get more crowded as people go off from work. It was a Thursday night, which was popular for the college crowd. Everyone was happy for the almost weekend. Being freshly out of the college scene, Sarah could appreciate the need for a break. "No one else has signed up to sing it. We're number eighteen," Ashlie told her, excitedly. She took Sarah's hand again, pulling her away from the front. She maneuvered them back the way they had come, passing the bar, towards a half-crescent booth off to the side.

The boys noticed them walk by. Ashlie slid into the seat, motioning for Sarah to join her. She jumped slightly when she felt Jareth's hand on the small of her back. "May I?" he asked, his lips dangerously close to her ear. She nodded, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to. His breath had cascaded down her neck, warming her skin briefly. It was intimate. His intoxicating scent was back too. It turned out he wanted to sit next to her, which was fine. As they settled in, another singer started up and everyone around them began cheering. Suddenly, there was far too much noise and scents in the bar to keep her mind off his impossible allure. Sarah forced herself to focus on other stimulants, so she would not fall prey to Jareth's charm. If he wanted her, it had to be on her terms.

Aidan let Ben sit next to his sister, taking the opposite end of the curved booth, across from Jareth. Sarah noticed that the expression on his face hadn't changed.

"So what did you girls pick?" Ben asked, genuinely interested.

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," Ashlie cheered.

Aidan's face finally broke, as he turned to his sister. "Again?"

Ashlie defended her choice again. "It's a classic!"

"It's overrated," Aidan sighed, shaking his head.

His sister ignored him and turned to his roommate. "Are you going to sing tonight, Ben?"

Sarah watched Ben's face pale. "No one wants to hear me sing, believe me."

"I could be wrong," Jareth interjected, "but, as I understand it, the point of being at a karaoke bar is to drink and sing."

"You've never heard me sing," Brian laughed nervously before taking another swig of his beer. "Believe me. Drink or no drink, it's not pretty."

Jareth countered. "You think those men over there are any better," he pointed out a group of drunken college guys, who all had the same fraternity insignia on their T-shirts. They were next in the line-up. If their slurred speech and flushed faces were any indication of how they were feeling, the next act was about to become interesting.

"True!" Ashlie agreed.

"You aren't drinking," Aidan pointed out, quickly.

"I have no need for alcohol," Jareth replied simply.

Sarah had never seen him eat or drink anything in the Labyrinth. She didn't know if he did eat or drink. He was akin to a vampire in the popular teen novels her books were currently competing against. He was pale, attractive. He had an old world charm and grace about him. He didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't drink. He just was. Thankfully the fangirls all loved a seductive, mystery man. She felt herself relaxing against him, her defenses slipping away. He could be so cold at times, but now, as she watched him work his way into her world, she found he was charismatic and appealing. Ashlie had accepted him instantly. Brian seemed to like him as well. It was only Aidan who wasn't sold on his winning personality.

Aidan's body was tense again. He was being short, but only with Jareth. He was fine with everyone else. Sarah couldn't understand why he was making it so hard. She hadn't been thrilled to go out when so many unanswered questions lingered, but now that they were here she wanted to enjoy herself. She had been working hard on her novel for days and rarely went out at night with her friends. After the fight with Karen and the black out earlier, she deserved a night to let loose. From the way the Goblin King was acting, she didn't think he would disappear on her. He enjoyed his games. He would draw this out and take pleasure in making her squirm while he withheld the information she desired. Still, she had beaten him before. She knew his weaknesses. She would get her answers. Until then, she was set on having fun, even if that meant singing a dumb pop song with her best friend in front of total strangers.

"Oh, an AA graduate?" Aidan asked, raising a brown, a look of challenge. Jareth raised an eyebrow, not understanding the reference. Ashlie and Ben did however. They had both gone silent.

"Enough," Sarah snapped. Her emotions bubbled over again. This time anger took control. She was angry at Karen for not letting Toby come to New York, angry at herself for rejecting Jareth the first time, and furious with Aidan for his negative attitude now that she had a second chance. The anger boiled over too and her harsh tone came out too fast for her to take it back. "I don't know what is going on with you tonight, but back off." Aidan stared at her, wide-eyed. His face looked like she had reached across and slapped him. "Jareth is a friend. Stop this 'mine-is-bigger-than-yours' male bull crap!" The table got quiet, as did the people close by who had heard her outburst. Sarah felt her wrath fade away almost as quickly as it had surfaced. Slightly embarrassed by her outburst, she sat back, taking a deep breath. "I need another drink," she sighed, shaking her head. She pushed against Jareth once. He got the cue and let her out of the booth. She didn't wait for anyone to say anything back to her. She took off for the bar.

She ordered another Bay Breeze. While she waited for the bartender to prepare the drink, she looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She normally did not lose her temper. It was childish. If she had wanted to give Jareth a good first impression of how much she had matured, she had just destroyed the attempt with one outburst. Aidan was out of line. There was no disputing the fact. She couldn't justify her cruel retort though. Sarah was a popular author, but her family circle was tiny. Ashlie was the only person she stayed in touch with from Hamilton, besides a few of her professors, but those connections were purely professional. Aidan and Ben had welcomed her when she had moved to New York City. The three of them had become her family.

The bartender handed her the drink. She paid him and left a tip on the bar. Taking a long sip, she hoped for some liquid courage. This game was different. It wasn't a physical maze anymore. She wasn't fifteen. She was an adult. She had given up her toys and costumes long ago for a more serious life. Going head to head with the Goblin King in the Underground was about Toby. Going head to head with the Goblin King in the Big Apple was new territory. If his actions so far this evening were the first moves he was making, they were certainly not playing by any rules she had followed in the past. The stakes on this game were much higher. She had her family, her career, her urban family. She could lose it all and her heart. She needed to be more cautious. It only took a few steps to get back over to the booth. She slowed her approach when she noticed Ashlie and Aidan were missing.

"I think you should sing a song. If not for yourself, then for Ashlie," Jareth was saying to Ben. Sarah stood at the edge of the booth, listening. Ben hadn't noticed her presence. Jareth hadn't looked up either, but she assumed he knew she was there. He had a way of knowing.

"What?" Ben feigned confusion.

"It's obvious you have feelings for her."

"No," Ben shook his head, answering too quickly. The response was rehearsed.

Jareth smirked. "Have you told her how you feel?"

"No." This time Ben's response was softer, a real tone of disappointment in his voice.

"You should," Jareth insisted. "When you care for a woman that way, you need to make your intentions known. You can not wait for opportunity. You have to make an opportunity."

Ben looked hopeful. He was hanging on every word. "Is that what you did with Sarah?"

"Hmmmm," Jareth sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, pretending to contemplate. "Sarah, is that what I did with you?" Ben looked up at her, obviously a little startled to find her standing there, listening to their conversation. She rolled her eyes. She knew Jareth had known she was there. He must have found it amusing to toy with her. She took a seat next to him, placing her drink down. He made no move to touch her, as she situated herself in the booth.

"More or less," she agreed.

"But you aren't together anymore," Ben observed.

"We never were together," Jareth corrected, his voice softer. There was a hard tone to it. "She turned me down."

Ben's hopeful look vanished. Sarah tried to change the subject. "Where are Ashlie and Aidan?"

"Ashlie took him outside. I think she was pretty miffed at him for what he said," he glanced over his shoulder, checking the door for their reappearance. "He was out of line. He doesn't even know Jar-,"

"I will make a wager with you, Ben," Jareth interrupted, clearly not interested in the new conversation topic, "If you get up and sing a song for Ashlie, I will sing one as well...for Sarah."

Sarah coughed at the sound of his proposal, nearly choking on her second drink. She had been taking another sip when he offered it up. "You will?"

"Of course. I believe Ben should announce his true intentions for Ashlie through song. It is a classic invitation to a lady."

Sarah jumped on the opening. "And your true intentions for me, are what exactly?"

He smirked, trailing a finger down the side of her face, along her jawbone, before pausing on her chin to keep her facing him. "You shall see soon enough." Sarah felt her heart racing in her chest. She had fallen right into it. He could read her like a book. She could barely breathe. Her skin felt like it had been touched by ice and fire at the same time, a sensation that did not wear off once he dropped his finger from her chin. He played this game very well.

Ben's attention was back on them. He seemed to be mulling the idea over. Sarah did want him and Ashlie to go out. She thought they were a good match, even if the two of them didn't see the obvious attraction yet. As Ben thought about it, Ashlie came running back into the bar. She went past the booth to the front of the room. Sarah stood up to see her friend asking the controller something. Ashlie was waving her hands around as she spoke, which meant she was still heated from her argument with her brother. Aidan returned and took a seat next to Ben. He looked like he had calmed down considerably. Sarah sat back down, trying to catch his gaze to feel out if things between them were ok. Before she had a chance, Ashlie returned.

At the same second, Ben reached out to shake Jareth's hand. "Deal."

The two men got up and took the walk through the bar crowd over to the song selection binder. Ashlie another one of her expressive faces. "Did I miss something?" Sarah filled her in, leaving out the detail that the song was meant for her friend. "He got Ben to sing!" her face started to turn a dark pink color. Sarah smiled, knowingly. Ashlie tried to stop herself from smiling back. Then, her face changed, as recalled what she had spoken to the controller about. "We missed our song!"

"That's ok," Sarah felt relieved.

"It is overrated," Aidan commented. Sarah tried to catch his face again, but he turned away, drinking his beer. The line for songs must have not been long, because Jareth returned alone. "What did he pick?" Aidan surprised everyone by asking the Goblin King.

"A real classic," Jareth responded, making sure to wink at the girls. "'Your Song' by Elton John."

Sure enough, seconds after the words were out of his mouth, the controller introduced Ben. They immediately, let the booth with their drinks to get closer to the stage. Ben started out a bit shaky, but Sarah was impressed how quickly he took control of the song. Jareth had an air of smugness about him. He was obviously proud of himself. Aidan seemed happy as well, but no one's reaction was close to Ashlie's. Sarah didn't see her blink once throughout the entire song. She watched Ben closely, not even partaking in her drink while she listened to the song.

At the close of it, there was a round of applause, and he pointed to their group, standing just beyond the stage. "That was for Ashlie."

Sarah saw her best friend's cheeks turn bright red, as a smile broke out across her face. She took a very long gulp of her Long Island, as Ben walked over. Aidan moved over to let Ben pass, so he could be next to Ashlie. He was watching his friend carefully, but Sarah was relieved to see that he didn't appear to want to kill Ben, as he often looked around Ashlie's other suitors. "Did you like it?" Ben asked her.

"That was marvelous!" Ashlie replied quickly. "Why did you dedicate it to me?"

"Well, uh..." Ben stammered, glancing over at Jareth quickly, who just gave him an encouraging nod. "I was wondering if I could take you out sometime. Maybe for dinner?"

Ashlie shot a look over at Sarah quickly, who mouthed, 'I told you' at her. Ashlie turned back to Ben and nodded, "Yes." Ben's face immediately broke into a wide grin, as the two began discussing plans for where and when they would go.

Sarah had been right. There were feelings there between the two of them, but she didn't have time to relish in the moment. Jareth ducked his head next to hers and whispered, "Now, darling, it's my turn."

"Darling?"

"Oh yeah," Ben laughed, nervously, pulling away from Ashlie long enough to explain to the group. "I asked Jareth if he would sing for Sarah, so I wouldn't have to do mine alone." Sarah immediately lost her fondness for Ben. She had not believed the Goblin King would go through with this. She couldn't imagine what he thought of this bar, let alone the process of singing other's songs in front of so many strangers. "Jareth said he has sung in public before. I thought it would make me more comfortable to have a someone follow my act."

"Let me pick, please!" Ashlie begged, still riding her date high from being asked out by Ben. "I have the perfect song."

Jareth held up one hand, as he moved away from the group towards the stage. "Thank you, Ashlie, but that will not be necessary."

Sarah felt her stomach twisting again. She had never expected him to sing and he seemed quite happy with the results of Ben's declaration to Ashlie. The last time he had sang to her, she had refused his declaration, but it had tested her in a way no other man ever had. Honestly, she didn't think Ben had it in him to get up in front of all those people and sing for Ashlie. Aidan's cool demeanor wore off as the Goblin King reached the controller. Singing with Ashlie after a few drinks was one thing, but listening to the Goblin King singing to her at the bar was another feat entirely. Sarah wasn't too proud to make a fool of herself in public. She had blacked out in front of dozens of fans earlier. While it was embarrassing, she was over it. Having Jareth dedicate a song to her was more involved. It was a private and very intimate display, at least in her eyes. She had never considered the possibility of a man declaring his 'intentions' so publically. She knew he had talent and a great ability for music. That was what worried her. Another point to him. He was winning in their unspoken battle.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, coming up behind her once more to whisper in her ear.

"Very."

"I do recall warning you that this would be an exciting evening."

"I thought so," she admitted. "You have a great voice. What song did you pick?"

"While I see the value you in the mortal tunes, I have arranged for one of my own composition," he stated. Then he was up at the stage.

Ashlie came dancing over to Sarah's side, giving her a sideways hug. "I can't wait to hear this! I bet I know which song he picked," she cheered, gleefully.

Ashlie was the closest thing Sarah had to a sister. They had spent countless hours together in college talking about everything from the typical boys, clothes, and makeup to less likely subjects like debating the best web programming software, ideas on a more streamlined political structure, and women's rights. Sarah had bared her soul to Ashlie (with the exception of the Labyrinth adventure) and Ashlie had returned the gesture numerous times over. Sharing her life with another person had been hard for Sarah. She did not make a habit of opening up to people. Part of it was due to her mother, Linda Williams, and how she had abandoned Sarah and her father. Another part of it was due to the after-effects of her trip Underground. Ashlie wasn't the easiest person to read either. Until about six months ago, she would have been considered anti-social, although Sarah considered herself anti-social as well. Moving to the city had opened up a lot of options for Ashlie and working at the PR firm was another great way for her to express herself and learn to open up more. It felt strange to be keeping so much from her past a secret from her friend, but now was not the time to unearth the truth of Sarah's relationship to Jareth. Ashlie continued bouncing up and down. The Long Islands had made her even happier. "I'm so excited!"

Up at the front of the bar, the controller was waving for the Goblin King to begin. Jareth noticed and if sensing his performance would be different, the crowd got quiet. Sarah felt her nerves building up. She prayed it was an upbeat song with only a few verses so she didn't have to feel like this. This was probably another mind game, nothing more. She tried to keep her mind clear. He was playing with her. She was a mouse and he was the cat pawing at her. Each of these moments when she felt his touch, breathed in his scent, or hear his voice was just another nick in her heart. Her idea of confessing how she felt was crawling back into the recesses of her mind. The controller gave Jareth his microphone, explaining something quickly and then disappearing off stage. As the lights dimmed down, Sarah heard the first light notes of music being played. Ashlie clapped next to her, upon seeing the man on a keyboard behind Jareth, off to the side. The Goblin King's eyes were on Sarah, as the music filled the bar. Those mistmatched orbs she had seen every night in her dreams, staring right into her. It made the fire and ice combination erupt in her again. The twisting in her stomach did not still until she heard his words.

_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes."_

She had written two novels about him. She had dedicated the last few years of her life to writing a story about how she wished things had played out. It was full of hope and full of feeling. Despite that, she was unprepared for the wave of feelings that came crashing out as he sang to her. She saw herself running through the Labyrinth. She saw him coming to her house to take Toby. She saw them both dancing together. She felt his pain as she broke out of the dream and left. She heard him offer her the world and his heart, followed shortly by her dismissal of him. Her throat felt as if it were constricting. Her pulse had quickened. Her legs were now covered in goosebumps. She knew this song. She knew all the words. While those around her were hypnotized by the talented singer, she felt herself being drawn to him in the same way she had all those years before.

She stared at Jareth through the chorus of his love song. He had locked on her gaze and didn't break from it. She thought she saw a shimmer in his eyes. A part of her wanted to believe it was a tear, wanted to be able to know he still cared for her. A part of her wanted to reach for him, touch his arm or take his hand, but she resisted. She lowered her eyes and continued to listen to him sing. The words had more meaning to her now. She had not been old enough or nearly enough experience to understand the sincerity in his words when she had been fifteen, but it was clear now. She kept her eyes averted, not wanting to look at him. The pain in her throat had expanded. Her chest felt hollow. Her stomach was in knots. Her breathing was getting uneven. How could a few lines of a song be that powerful? She had written full-blown books. There had been days when she cried. There had been days when she had laughed, but ultimately her emotions were under control. Now that he was here all of her resolve, all of her energy to control those feelings was gone.

Sarah looked up at him. It was of little shock that he was still locked on her. The way he was staring at her with those pensive eyes made her blush. She had to check aside of her to see if Ashlie had noticed the intensity of this moment. Her friend was grinning at her, knowingly. To her side, Ben was smiling and cheering. Aidan looked positively miserable. He didn't even notice Sarah's gaze. When Sarah looked back at the Goblin King, his face was more serious. The smirk had been replaced by a look she had never seen before. She couldn't place the emotion he was wearing, if it was an emotion. It made chills run down her back and she shivered despite the overwhelming crowd in the bar.

The last few words sounded more like a breath than an actual song. Jareth was watching her, eyes focused on her face. The bar was quiet, eerily silent. She could hear her breathing coming in and out in short wisps, just before the applause broke out. She realized her cheeks were damp. She was crying. She ripped herself away from Ashlie, just as her best friend reached for her. Her heart was racing. Her body was aching. The tears were just the start. She felt trapped by the large crowd of clapping individuals in front of her. Without another moments hesitation, she began pushing through the crowd. It felt like deja vu in a way. This crowd didn't have masks or strange faces, but she was running again, running from what her heart truly desired. She had made it to the front door. A couple more steps and she would be free. That was when she stopped. The realization hit her suddenly. There was a reason for her pain. All these years she had been in pain. Running from it would not keep it from hurting her again. She didn't care about the people. She didn't care about the tears. She had spent too many years wishing for this. She had spent too many nights on bad dates, comparing guys to Jareth. She was done running. She whipped herself around, ready to charge back up to the stage. She ran smack into him.

"Sarah, I-,"

She cut him off instantly. She didn't want to hear him speak anymore. She was sure it would make her lose her nerve. This was a treacherous slope she was spiraling down. It would either save her or destroy her. Words were powerful, but someone wise had once said that actions spoke louder. She was going to put that theory to the test. She put her hands on either side of his perfectly sculpted face and pulled him down to her.

And right there, in front of the bar population and her friends, she kissed the Goblin King.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter came out early. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!I've rewritten this chapter a couple of times. I just couldn't get it right. I'm still not positive if it is "right" but I liked this better than before and it is almost twice as long as my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! From personal experience, I believe if you deny yourself what you want (typically a person) for so long, you break so much faster once it becomes a possibility again. Oh, and fair warning: the next chapter is why this is rated M for Mature. (I know a few of you have been asking.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sure she had taken Jareth by surprise and finally had one up on him in their new game, Sarah was shocked when he guided her up against the wall to return her kiss. He steadied them with one palm on the wood, while his other found the curve at her lower back. The way he held her against him felt natural, as if they had done this before. He pressed her body against his own with the slightest hint of pressure. It felt bold and seductive. She felt the fire run through her body. The desire she had been plagued with during the taxi ride to the bar was nothing compared to the flames that rolled over her body now. When he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth, she shivered against him. He added more pressure to her lower back and deepened the kiss. A new level of fire rushed over her.

Her thoughts returned to their past. She recollected how she had hunted for him in the ballroom. As the seconds had ticked by, she had grown almost frantic in her attempt to locate him amongst the strange and frightening masked attendees. Their swirling dance moves made her anxious pursuit seem endless. When she had thought she would never find him in the crowd, an internal pull forced her to turn around. And there he was. As if he had been there all along, watching her. Without a single word, he left his subjects, taking her in his arms and guiding her in the dance. He had been unapologetic about his motives. Just as any king, he had seized what he had desired without hesitation. He was not afraid of the possibility of her rejecting him, even though in the end she had. He had simply reached out for her. They had been connected for a few precious moments. And now they were again.

"If they weren't together before, they sure are now," Ben said, somewhere off to the side.

Upon hearing his comment, Sarah dropped her arms and pulled back slightly to breathe. Jareth had a wicked smile on his lips. Sarah had a feeling that despite her best efforts, she was not winning this round. He didn't move away from her. He shifted his other hand to the side of her face, cradling it gently. "Sarah," he started to say something, but it got drowned out by the cheers following the latest karaoke number. He let his hand slide down, slipping around her waist. The gesture was a little possessive, but Sarah found that she didn't mind. Her friends were all standing there, patiently waiting for them.

"You two," Ashlie rolled her eyes, then focusing on Jareth, she said "What a performance!"

"You were really good," Ben agreed, nudging Aidan who was next to him.

Aidan looked like someone had just shot his dog. "Yeah," he added, not really meaning it. But his lack of enthusiasm was lost on Ashlie and Ben who were pleased with the outcome of the song.

"Thank you," Jareth replied, his arm still wrapped around Sarah. He gave her a little squeeze.

"Um, I think we're going to head out, if that's ok," Sarah added. "It's been a long day." She quickly said goodbye to everyone, ignoring Ashlie's less than obvious looks and Aidan's pitiful stare. Jareth gave a wave to Aidan, shook hands with Ben, and kissed Ashlie's hand before following Sarah's lead to the door. He held it open for her, letting her walk past him into the fresh city air outside.

They didn't hail a cab. Jareth thought the vehicle was amusing in comparison to his mode of transportation. It was several long city blocks to get back to her apartment. Jareth guided Sarah over to an alley, out of sight, insisting that his way was faster. He wrapped his arms around her, as if he was shielding her from an attack. She closed her eyes, relishing the closeness. A second later, when she opened her eyes, they were standing in her apartment. She stepped out of his arms, looking around. Seeing him work his magic Aboveground was amazing. It had been years since she had experienced his ability to perform such acts. Being a part of it, having the magic affect her in a positive manner made her feel almost giddy.

Sarah thought she would feel guilty or possibly regret the action she had taken in the bar. The unspoken game had been riddled with sexual tension and a buzz of flirtation. Similar to when she had run the Labyrinth, she was not entirely sure where she stood with the Goblin King. He had warned her earlier that nothing was what it seemed. She knew she should be feeling scared or at the very least worried about what had transpired between them. Ironically, she felt at ease, completely calm. She felt as if she had finished a puzzle after seven years of waiting for the final piece to fall into place. It was comforting. The worry of having to finish her novel disappeared. She didn't think about Aidan's reaction, Karen's harsh words, or her blackout from earlier. Everything was as she desired it to be. She wanted to enjoy that reality. She turned back to Jareth. He was watching her, analyzing her quiet calm. She took a step forward, closing the space between them. As she leaned up to kiss him, he gently held her back. "Sarah, wait."

Her happy reality halted. "What?"

Jareth furrowed his brow and put his hand to his forehead. "You've been drinking and you had a very long day."

"And?" She crossed her arms over her chest, protectively. Taking a few steps back, she sat down on the bar stool by the kitchen counter. They were getting into new territory. She felt as if the tables had turned. The rules of the game were changing. He was still playing with her, still the cat to her mouse. When she glared up at him, she saw the concern in his eyes. That was not a look she had seen before. Anger, hurt, amusement, arrogance: they were all expressions she had witness before in the Labyrinth. Concern was new. When Jareth had confessed his feelings to her Underground, he had asked her for something she couldn't do. He had asked her to be submissive to him. Giving up Toby was not an option, but submitting to a man was even less of an option. After what had occurred with her mother, she would never be able to behave that way. Jareth was right. Things were different now. He was asking her to stop. He was telling her to wait so they didn't make any hasty decisions in the heat of the moment. She no longer had an obligation to Toby. She could make choices without that hindering her judgment. While she wanted to continue where they left off at the bar, she felt the need to take advantage of this pause to get her answers. Maybe the answers would unearth why the Goblin King had changed.

"Why are you really here?"

There was a long pause. Her question echoed through the apartment, daring him to answer. It had been the question she was afraid to say aloud and longing to ask. It could mean the start of something for them or the end of her lonely nights dreaming of his return, of the possibility of them coming together. It could mean the end of the games. It could mean start of a life. He had to say the words. He had to tell her what she wanted to hear and mean it. There was power in the truth. She could tell by the way he was silently contemplating that the answer he would provide would be sincere. The seconds ticked away slowly. She heard herself breathing in and out, waiting. The years prior to now had been long at times and filled with a solitude. No experience in her life had ever effected her like her quest to win the Labyrinth. Being a better sister, a favored author had been wonderful experiences that she was lucky to have, but neither of them came close to the exhilaration she had felt when she had taken on the adventure.

Jareth looked her directly in the eyes, so she could see he wasn't lying. No more games. No more trickery. "For you," he said softly, "I came back for you."

Sarah stopped breathing. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She shook her head, not sure if she could let herself believe it. "Why now?"

"I offered you my love once," the Goblin King responded. "When you denied me, it took years to heal. I had never been denied anything I wanted. No one has ever told me 'no' and no one has ever beaten me at any game, especially my own. I am willing to admit that my pride was damaged along with my heart. My vanity healed the quickest, but my sentiment remained steadfast. My affections did not dissolve as time moved on. Eventually, I concluded I needed to offer you my love again. I could not chance you refusing me a second time. I waited until you were ready to consider my offer as more than a ploy to beat you in a game. After I read your books, I knew it was time to try again. You painted a delicate portrayal of our relationship which was astonishingly accurate. I wished to believe that the description of Sonia's feelings were aligned with yours. Was I correct in thinking so?"

Sarah felt her earlier happiness start to return. After years of imagining him coming back for her, after so many nights crying over her broken heart it was actually happening. There had been days in high school, when she had been fed up with her peers, where she had almost gone home and opened up the book to read those words again. By the time she walked through the door on those days, like every other day, Karen had a list of chores for her. Toby usually needed attention, as well. There was no time for her to feel sorry for herself when her younger brother needed a guardian. After her graduation, college had offered a diversion from her home life. With more time to focus on herself, she had also had more free time. Without chores and babysitting to fill her hours, her mind had wandered to the Underground. It had hurt to remember his face, his voice, and his touch. She had though back then that she would never see him again. How could the Goblin King love her, a mortal girl who had beaten him? She had felt foolish for ever thinking otherwise. Those days were in the past now.

"I have been waiting for you to come back," she said, her voice coming out no louder than a whisper. "What took you so long?"

He came towards her. Mutely, he brushed her hair behind her shoulder, bending forward to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers, Sarah felt electricity coursing through her veins. The desire had been denied for far too long. She tilted her head, kissing him back, breathing in the musky scent of him. The craving made her ache. She leaned into him, sliding her hands up his chest to tuck behind his neck. She could feel her hips pressing against his upper thighs and the growing arousal there. Heated passion ignited through her body. He bit her bottom lip, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. He picked her up, lifting her off the chair with one easy motion. She wanted to tell him something, but as she opened her mouth, he explored beyond her lips with his tongue. The words died in her throat. Jareth carried her upstairs into her room.

He pressed her against the wall, slamming the door shut with his free hand. Her legs were locked around his waist, keeping her body flush between his and the wall. His pelvis was grinding into hers in a slow, entrancing rhythm. His hand had gone down to her buttocks, to hold her up, but she suspected he was doing more than that. The other hand found the small over back, pressing her forward, causing her breasts to smash into his chest. The sensation made the carnal crave stronger. It was an unexpected urge that overtook all other emotions and feelings.

Intimacy was never Sarah's strong point when it came to her past relationships. After the sudden death of her mother, her father's marriage to Karen, and the Underground she couldn't make any relationship last long enough to get to that type of involvement. She did not underestimate the meaning behind sleeping with a man. A few girls in her high school had gotten pregnant before graduation and several more became with child not long afterwards. Their lives had never been the same. She had worked hard for her career. She did not believe in putting it on hold, especially for a man. Ashlie had always found it curious that Sarah had never pursued a man in the bedroom. She didn't judge Sarah the fact. She assumed it was due to Sarah's impossibly high standards.

In reality, Sarah had been waiting for one man. The man who currently was in her apartment with her, alone. He let her stand in front of him. She tugged on his T-shirt, until he allowed her to pull it off. He planted his hands on either side of her, continuing to kiss her. His chest was sculpted as well as his arms were. Sarah didn't hesitate to reach for his jeans. As she fumbled to undo the button, she heard him kick off his boots. He moved out of his pants, revealing silk boxers that only teased her mind more. The gray pants he had worn in the Labyrinth when he had come to goad her had not left much to the imagination. She was expecting a very fulfilling evening. Her mind recalled what he had said to her in the kitchen about taking things slow.

As if sensing her thoughts, he broke the silence. "Tell me to stop," he whispered. It almost sounded like he was taunting her. He didn't seem like he wanted her to make him stop. She certainly didn't want him to stop. His touch was too hypnotizing and seductive.

She barely found the breath to reply, "No." Part of her rational mind told her to stop him, but she ignored it. She had been practical her whole life. She was going to stop over-thinking things for a change.

He began to unzip her dress. Sarah took his action as leave to do the same. She undid the closures on his jeans, grabbing at the pockets to wrench them off. Jareth was unhurried, more methodical. Sarah felt like a starving man, ravenous with a hunger that could not be sated. He was savoring every touch, every moment they were contact with one another. He brushed the straps off her shoulder blades, before gradually lifting the garb over her head. He tossed it aside with less care, gazing upon her form. She had already had time to appreciate his body. It was perfect. She was convinced hers was beyond flawed, but if he found any issues, his face did not let it show. He made a noise half-groan, half-sigh before sweeping her up with one arm to lay her on the full length of the bed. As he planted kisses along her neck and collarbone, his hands trailed paths along her bare body, stopping at the line of her bra clasp and the top of her matching thong.

Jareth dropped his face down to her neck, biting and sucking feverishly. Sarah gasped at the surprised pleasure and ran her fingers through his short hair, needing to hold onto him as she felt his hands undoing her bra. Within seconds they were both naked. He looked at her from head to toe. She felt strange, watching him gaze at her nude form. He did not disappoint. He was well defined in all the right places. He was hovering over her, taking it all in He parted her legs with his knee and she shuddered when his skin touched her lower regions. Slowly, he crawled on top of her, pausing as his manhood came to rest at the crest of her virtue. He seemed to be unaware of the effect he was having on her. His hands cupped her breasts, delicately running his thumbs over her exposed nipples, before flicking his tongue over them.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she reached up to pull his face back down to hers and kissed him longingly. "Please," she breathed against his mouth, not even realizing what she had said until it escaped her lips. That was all she needed to say. Whatever he had been waiting for passed and he entered her with a deep thrust. Sarah cried out, a feeling of pain and pleasure melding in her. Jareth hesitated at her cry. She gripped his arms, urging him to continue. He rammed into her, drawing more of the pleasure. Sarah felt her heart race, the pulse becoming a deafening sound in her ears. When he raised her legs to penetrate deeper, she cried out again. Their breathing became labored and quick as he pumped in and out. Finally, they reached the climax. One final thrust and they both collapsed on the sheets.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains on the bedroom windows. Small rays cut a pattern of light across Sarah's face. She felt a soreness in her body. The feeling was foreign, but so was the experience she had participated in last night. Blush colored her cheeks as she opened her eyes. She was still naked. There was a collection of garments scattered across the floor. She rolled over and found the remainder of the bed empty. Wrapping the sheet around her, she padded into the bathroom in her bare feet. It was also empty. Sarah started to feel anxious. She opened her bedroom door to check the remainder of the apartment. The entire place was void of another being. She was alone.

Suddenly all the warmth from the sun and her blush disappeared. It was replaced by a cold, sick feeling. Sarah recognized the burning at the corners of her eyes, as she surveyed her apartment, trying to find signs that proved last night was real. When she couldn't locate one article of male clothing, she returned to her bedroom, still wrapped in her sheet. She fell into bed, allowing the cold, stillness to wash over her. It was such a dramatic contrast to the warmth and ecstasy she had witnessed the prior evening. She curled up in the sheet, going through the details of the day from when she had blacked out in the bookstore to when she had fallen into a dreamless slumber after her rendezvous with the Goblin King. She had felt some warning signs go off in her head, but to leave her after such a night of passion was cruel. He had told her once before that he could be cruel. She had not listened to his warning. Sarah closed her eyes, remembering his words.

_Look, Sarah, look what I'm offering you. I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._

She shook her head. Loving someone didn't mean being their subordinate. Loving someone meant being their equal. When she was fifteen, she had chosen Toby over Jareth. She had a moral obligation to right the wrong she had ordered against her baby brother. Years had passed since that fateful night. She had changed. Taking care of Toby, having Ashlie in her life had changed her perspective on many things. She did want a life with love. She wanted that love to be with the man she couldn't get out of her head. Even though she had told him that he had no power over her, here she was more than seven years later still hoping he would appear. Sarah knew she would never had the connection to another man like she experienced with Jareth, but she also knew that she could not accept the terms he had recited to her all those years ago. She might be able to ignore it at first, but after time, the inequality would eat away at her and it would drive a stake between them. Eventually, their relationship would die along with the love she felt. Despite herself, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Sarah wasn't sure why she was crying. They had spent one night together. For some women, that would be a normal occurrence to brush off and keep moving forward. Since her mother's death, she did not take intimacy lightly. She was not a cold person, but she did tend to keep her distance. Being an author had its perks in that arena. It gave her the ability to live a solitary life she she chose to. Her urban family only consisted of three members and her real family had the same number of members. Her grandparents had been dead for years and her other relatives were too distantly related to be considered a bloodline connection. She had few attachments. The ones she did have she treasured. They were her anchor. In much the same way Ashlie had pulled her from her daydreams in the coffee shop a few weeks ago, the friends and family she had kept her from being a complete loner. Her actions last night had been extremely out of character. She had opened herself up to a man who came from a different world, a world where nothing was what it seemed. The manner in which he had shown up and how he had behaved seemed surreal. The whole evening felt more like a dream than a memory.

She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had to call Ashlie. Perhaps her tears were for nothing. She had hit her head yesterday when she had fallen. Perhaps this entire thing was a dream. She had been working on her novel for days without a break. All that had been on her mind recently was Jared and Sonia reconnecting. It was possible she had been having visions of possibilities for her story. After all, why would the Goblin King come back to sing in a bar? Though he was a narcissist, he was most definitely not a people person. Sarah raced into the kitchen, finding her cell still lodged in her clutch from the day before. She whipped out the phone, quickly dialing her friend. It was Friday, so Ashlie would be at work. Sarah crossed her fingers, hoping she got her friend and not her voicemail.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so early in the morning," Ashlie greeted her.

"What?"

"I thought you and Mr. Sexy-British-Accent would be doing...things," Ashlie giggled. Sarah paled. It hadn't been a dream. "So how did things with your old flame go?" her best friend asked.

Sarah's words stuck in her throat. She had convinced herself that his abandonment was a dream. Facing the reality of the situation was harder than she had expected. She stared at her reflection in the microwave door. Her hair was a mess, there was a bruise forming on her neck, and her eyes were puffy. She felt pathetic. Wherever Jareth was, she was sure he was laughing about her disheveled appearance and naiveté. Whatever game they had been playing last night had an obvious victor. He had got her; hook, line, and sinker.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, Ashlie. I'll have to call you back." Sarah clicked off the call, sitting down on the bar stool.

Her mind was still processing. She had been clinging to the notion that this had all been a dream. Whatever cocoon of comfort she had woven herself shattered with her best friend's words. Sarah looked at her reflection in the microwave door. Her hair was disheveled. There was a blossoming bruise on her neck from where Jareth's teeth had been. Her eyes were puffy and lined with red. It was pathetic. A part of her had known this was a possibility. Fae were not to be trusted, especially royal ones that had been beaten at their own games. The Goblin King had been defeated. There was no rules about him coming back for revenge or at the very least a little payback. She put her head in hands, recalling how easily she had fallen into the trap for him. He had been toying with her all day, putting on a heroic show at the bookstore, acting like the welcome wagon with her friends, wooing her into bed. He had gotten her; hook, line, and sinker. She continued to sit there for a few moments, thinking on it all, before convincing herself to get up.

Writing was how she dealt with overflowing emotions. It had become her go-to outlet in life. Now was a great time to continue with her current manuscript. She sat down at her laptop, taking all the anger and pain and turning it into Sonia's turmoil. Sarah's fingers moved across the familiar keys quickly. Her two main characters were reunited, but happily ever after was not easy, nor was it simple. Her characters had a complicated history. Sonia had too much pride in herself. Jared had too much vanity. They were both set in their ways, unaccustomed to the idea of compromise, for neither ever had to before. The dialogue came out with little effort. The Goblin King's presence was the perfect inspiration to continue the novel. Over the last twenty-four hours, Sarah had encountered a few questionable scenarios with him. Her heart was tortured by his unexplained absence now, but it fueled her to keep writing.

She wrote for about an hour, typing out a couple of chapters. When she sat back to review her work, she felt satisfied. The words were on the screen, but the feelings still lingered inside her. She had held off on opening up so intimately with another person for a long time. Ashlie was one of the few she trust enough to talk openly with. She had not exactly spoken to Jareth. She had felt as if they had connected. Sarah hated how she thought what they had shared was more than sex, because deep down she knew that was what women in her situation told themselves so they didn't feel bad. Then a month later when they still hadn't heard from the guy, they labeled him an 'asshole' and moved on. The unnerving part was, she didn't think she could move on. Now, more than ever, she wanted to deny how she felt for him. She wanted to overlook the way he made her feel, how she craved his touch. Shaking her head, she set her laptop aside and stood up. She needed a long, hot shower.

Sarah entered her bathroom and turned the water heat up high. Steam filled the room within minutes. She discarded her bed sheet, making a mental note to wash it later. When the water hit her skin, she flinched. It was scalding. She neglected to change the heat setting and began scrubbing her skin with the luffa hard. There was no visible dirt or stains. There was no sweat or residue, but she felt tainted. The body wash bubbled up. Sarah continued to scrub away. Her legs and arms began to turn red from the excessive use of force. She barely realized what she was doing until she touched the flesh on her neck. She winced at the pain there. The skin was already tender and bruised. Adding more pressure aggravated the area. She took a quick scan of her limbs, noticing the discoloration from her over zealous washing. Shaking her head, she stepped out of the shower. As she reached for her towel, an arm snaked around her waist, drawing her back through the steam toward the shower. Her back hit the naked chest of the Goblin King.

"You are up early. I was looking forward to showering together," Jareth kissed her earlobe.

Sarah jumped out of his embrace, nearly slipped on the damp floor. "What are you doing in here?"

He discarded the towel that was tied around his waist, stepping into the stall "Showering," he replied, matter-of-factly. There was a devilish glint in his eyes. "Join me?"

Furious, she ripped her towel off the hanger, quickly wrapping herself up in it. "Get out of my apartment," she snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"I do not want to play any more of your mind games, Jareth! Now get out!"

The Goblin King turned off the water. "Sarah, I assure you. I do not know what you are referring to."

"You can't just pop in here when it is convenient for you! I'm not here for your amusement!"

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, looking bored. "I would not do you the dishonor, Sarah. However, I do have a kingdom to run. I can not sit in my pajamas all day, writing."

"You arrogant p-," Sarah stormed over to the shower, raising her hand to slap him, but was cut off when he caught her wrist.

He pulled her forward until she was flush against his bare skin. His chest was firm and his scent filled her nostrils. She struggled against his hold, but he was stronger than she was. A familiar surge of arousal began to flare up in her lower body. He continued running his fingers across her skin, lightly. She shivered. Sarah hated how easily she reacted to his touch. "Now, darling," he said softly, trailing a line down her spine. "I would very much enjoy sharing a shower with you, amongst a few other activities." She glanced up at him, understanding the meaning in his words. He grinned. Glancing down at her, he said, "And you will not be needing that for what I have in mind."

He snapped his fingers and her towel disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I do not usually write smut, so I was a little nervous about this chapter. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, especially my die-hards (ie: Kaytori, Honoria Granger, and Moonlight-Wanderer88). I appreciate all the comments and constructive criticism!  
P.S. - Has anyone else see the new Louis Vuitton commercial with David Bowie? It's a masquerade ball!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Afternoon light was trickling in, falling on Sarah's face. She turned over, resisting the sun's wake-up call. She wanted to stay under her covers, wrapped in the cozy warmth. It was peaceful laying here. For the first time in years, she felt at home, safe, free. The shower had been exhilarating. What had followed afterwards was indescribable. She had never believed her body could feel all those emotions and sensations at one time. It was easy to understand why her readers favored the character Jared now. She could see that his inspiration did not disappoint.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, slightly afraid to have a repeat performance from this morning. She was pleasantly surprised. Jareth was lying on his back, aside of her, one arm lazily perched across his lower abdomen, the other bent behind his head. His eyes were shut. He looked radiant. Most of the sheets were in a tangled mess on the floor, but the top of one was strategically laying over his lower half. It was like gazing upon a painting or walking in a model's photo shoot. She had never seen him sleep. Since he barely ate, she had assumed that he did not sleep. As she considered it, he opened his eyes, staring right at her.

"Hello," he cast her a devilish grin.

Sarah smiled, trying not to blush. Jareth rolled over, eliminating the space between them. When his skin came into contact with hers, Sarah felt an electric shock speed through her body, causing the goosebumps from the previous evening to come back in force. The Goblin King brushed her hair back with one hand, using the other to steady himself as he went lower to kiss her. It had a touch of heat to it, even though he didn't press her to go any further. She wrapped her arms around him, tugging him down on top of her. She didn't want him to have all of the fun.

"Hello, indeed," he said, pulling back slightly. "What shall we do now, Ms. Williams?"

"I'm going to shower," Sarah told him matter-of-factly. When she saw the glint in his eyes, she added, "Alone this time."

"That is not what I intended to hear you say," Jareth stated, "and not nearly as exciting."

"Sorry to disappoint you, your Highness." She slipped out from under the covers, forcing herself out of bed before she changed her mind or lost her resolve.

One quick glance around the room, made her blush all over again. Her clothes were tossed haphazardly about her floor, along with their towels from their shower. She blushed as she thought of the steamy interlude they had shared. It was certainly not anything she had ever envisioned doing in her shower. She was glad her apartment had more luxurious bathroom amenities. Some of the other lofts were much smaller, though she had a feeling Jareth could improvise with whatever was available. She picked up all the items on the floor, dropping it in the wash basket at the door of her closet.

"You could forget the shower and return to bed," he called, still lounging naked under the sheets.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"This is not exciting," he sighed, as he plucked his boxers and jeans off the floor.

Sarah paused in the doorway to the bathroom. "You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." She saw his lips twist into a smile, then she entered the shower to rinse off.

The steaming water was not as enjoyable next to the burning passion she had been a part of previously. She rushed through. Her bedroom was empty when she returned, but she could hear humming coming from downstairs. As she toweled off, she tried to locate an appropriate outfit in her closet. Suddenly, not one of the items in her closet felt like the right fit. She sifted through again, but came up empty. Finally, she grabbed a red satin robe off of the back peg in the corner. It had been a Christmas gift years ago from her mother. She never wore it because it only hung down to her mid-thigh. It had fit her better when she was in her early teens. Considering the events of last night and this morning, it was the perfect ensemble.

She padded down the steps, barefoot. Jareth's smile widened when he saw her damp hair paired with the short robe. He was over by the bookshelf, inspecting the novels she had accumulated over the years. He did not hide his hungry eyes or his interest.

"Did you find something you like?" she asked, gesturing to the shelf.

"I believe I did," Jareth smirked, "and if you continue to wear that, darling, I may never leave."

"I'll try my best," she mused. Watching him move to the couch with a book in hand, she commented, "I didn't know the Goblin King liked to read."

"Ah, yes, well there is quite a bit about me that you are unaware of, my pet," he winked. "I intend to remedy that fact." He patted the space on the couch next to him. She sat down, tucking her legs under her. "This is one of my favorites." He held out the small, red book with gold lettering on the front.

"The Labyrinth," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course you love it. It's about you."

"True. It is also about you."

Sarah took the book out of his hand, paging through the book she had not opened in years. The main character's name was Sarah, which she had found odd as she had gotten older, but she had never put a great deal of thought into it. She figured it had become her favorite as a child for two reasons: her mother had given it to her and the heroine's name was Sarah. All her life she had wanted to be in a fantasy world. Reading a play about such a place with a main character who embodied her made that closer to reality for her. Sarah felt herself smiling. She opened her mouth to reply, when her cell phone rang. She didn't move to pick it up. She wanted to continue their conversation. She enjoyed discovering more about Jareth. He gave her a wink and motioned for her to take the call. Figuring it was Ashlie, she answered with an enthusiastic, "Hello!"

"Um, Sarah, hello," her father's voice caught her off-guard. He sounded confused by her tone.

"Dad! Hi," she tried to recover from her happy outburst. "How are you?"

"Alright. How are you?"

"Fine. Sorry, I thought you were Ashlie. Is something wrong?"

"No, why would something be wrong?"

"You don't normally call, especially so early. I thought something may have happened to Toby," Sarah responded, honestly. It was true. The most she communicated with her father was through her younger brother. Mr. Williams had taken on a promotion eighteen months ago, which had him constantly at his office or traveling. If he wasn't on the clock, he was keeping up with Toby's rigorous education schedule. There was very little time for his first child. His focus had shifted dramatically since Sarah had moved out. Being absent from the house, allowed Karen to take over and run things.

"Sarah," her father's voice took on a less friendly tone. "It's after two. I know you are an author, but you still work with deadlines. You need to be more disciplined." She could hear the obvious disapproval in his voice. She tried to ignore his judgment.

"What can I do for you, Dad?"

"Toby is upset about Thanksgiving. It wasn't a good idea to promise him that he could visit you for the holiday, Sarah," her father sighed. "But since tomorrow is the weekend, I thought I would bring him up. Karen will be riding along too. We haven't seen your apartment yet and it would be beneficial for Toby to take a break from his studies. Besides, there is amazing architecture in New York. It can be both fun and educational."

Though normally, Sarah would have been overjoyed to have her younger brother up, she was less thrilled with the idea that her father and stepmother would be along as well. Explaining Jareth's presence to Toby was one thing. She could make sure it stayed a secret between them, once she made sure he had no recollection of who Jareth really was. If he did, she would have much more explaining to do than she had initially expected. Clarifying Jareth's presence to her father was a step Sarah was not ready to take. Her father knew she had dated at college, but none of the boys ever made it long enough to the "meet the parents" phase. Even her high school boyfriends had been absent from her house. She was not sure what type of reaction to expect from her father now, especially when he already thought her professional life was in shambles. The Goblin King was still on the couch, smiling at her, pleased. He had no idea of the turmoil that was about to unfold. Sarah sighed. She was not ready to deal with her father's opinions on her personal life, but she was not going to let go of Jareth either. She would have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Sarah?" her father's voice came over the phone. "Are you there?"

"Yes," she replied quickly, "Yes, that's fine. What time?" Once they had agreed on a time that her family would arrive, she hung up. Jareth was waiting patiently. "We will be receiving visitors tomorrow," she informed him, closing the book in her hands.

"You don't seem particularly fond of the idea of visitors," Jareth commented. "Who are we receiving?"

She paused, thinking, but delaying the inevitable would not make the arrival of her family come any later. Rolling her eyes, she said, "My father, step-mother, and Toby." Jareth gave her a confused expression. "My father and I haven't agreed on much since my mom died. I have tried, but his new wife makes it difficult. Toby is the only reason I tolerate it," she explained.

"Ah, young Tobias," he pondered, aloud. "How is he?"

"He is good. My father and Karen have him in an elite academy and several after-school programs. They want him to be trained to be a prodigy of some sort. He is young enough that right now it all seems like fun, but in a few more years I think he is going to get burned out." Sarah shook her head. "He's just a kid. He should be outside playing, hanging out with other kids. They have him stuck inside with his nose in a book for twelve hours a day or more. It isn't healthy."

"As I recall, you were very fond of books," he observed.

"Reading for academic pursuits and reading for pleasure is different, just like with everything," she countered. "Toby is intelligent. He had decent marks, which are now perfect and he is quickly picking up music. I just want him to be happy."

"He would have made a great successor," Jareth remarked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't get any wild ideas, Goblin King," she warned. "I beat you once, I can do it again."

Jareth mirrored her facial expression, then calmly said, "Darling, for the record, I let you win."

She scuffed. "Let me win?"

"Naturally," he nodded. "When courting a woman, you always let her win. It is the proper thing to do." He winked at her.

Sarah shook her head and laughed. "Alright, your majesty, but just make sure to save up some of that charm for tomorrow. My father is a whole new ballgame."

"I have plenty of charm to go around," Jareth smirked. "As I believe I demonstrated rather effectively already."

"Yes," she agreed. "I believe you did, but you may need to refresh my memory."

"Certainly," Jareth nodded, "but is this for academic pursuit or pleasure? I was made aware that they are different."

"You tell me," she dared him.

"As you wish," he replied, picking her up off the couch and taking her upstairs.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived. Sarah had not left her apartment or for that fact her bedroom since the previous afternoon. Jareth had wanted to improve her memory. When she had woken up on Saturday to discover it was after nine, she bolted to the shower to get cleaned up and dressed. Her father had planned on arriving around eleven with the family in tow. She didn't need them to take a tour of her apartment to find how she had been spending her time recently. Jareth joined her in the shower, which served at best to be a distraction. After her had proved just had crucial it was for her to remember him working his magic with her body, she had less than twenty minutes to get dress and finish cleaning up her apartment.

Promptly at eleven, there was a knock at the door. She opened it for her father, stepmother, and Toby. Her little brother ran right in to give her a hug. Her father enveloped them both, kissing her forehead. Karen said nothing, but Sarah was used to her silence. As the embrace ended, she took a step back. "Before I give you the tour, I want you all to meet someone," she told them, feeling somewhat excited about having a man in her life to introduce. The Goblin King came down the steps, toward them.

"This is Jareth, my-," She stopped, unsure what to call him. "Boyfriend" sounded too informal. "Lover" was accurate, but not appropriate in front of Toby or her father. "Soul mate" would have been apt. She felt that kind of connection was hard to explain to a curious father who would undoubtedly have questions regarding the man's intentions.

As if sensing her indecision, Jareth, extended his hand, "Friend. Hello, Mr. Williams. It is a pleasure to-,"

"I know who you are!" Sarah's father growled. He reached for his daughter, yanking her back behind him. "Stay the hell away from my daughter!"

"Dad!" Sarah yelled. "What are you doing?" Karen and Toby looked just as shocked, as she felt.

He whipped around to look at her. "Sarah, do you know who this man is?" Sarah was perplexed. Of course she knew who Jareth was, but she could not tell her father, even though he seemed to already have an idea who he was dealing with. Before she could ask, her dad hissed, "This man is responsible for your mother's death."

"What?" She looked over at Jareth in disbelief. He stood there, watching her face, trying to read her, but he didn't deny the accusation.

"I can explain," he said softly, more to her than anyone else. Then, to her father, he said, "Mr. Williams, Linda was-,"

"Don't talk about her! Don't you dare talk about her in front of Sarah!"

Sarah heard her father screaming. She could hear Jareth trying to speak over the shouts, but the noise faded away. She backed up to the wall, sliding down to the floor, unaware of what was happening around her. She tried to process the blow she had taken. Jareth had been here in her world this whole time and he had never even mentioned that he knew her mother. He certainly didn't bring up the fact that he had had something to do with her death. Sarah didn't talk about her mother often. It was very painful to reflect on, more painful than her "break-up" with Jareth. It was also very complicated.

Her mother, Linda Williams, had been an actress. She had worked hard for many years to become one. It wasn't the effortless success that Sarah had been blessed with. Her mother had spent countless hours training, attending voice coaching sessions, character workshops and other educational sessions. It wasn't until after Sarah had been born that she was finally given a part in a small theater production off-Broadway. Once people noticed her talent, she had been given more offers. She quit her job as a secretary and focused on acting full-time.

Sarah could remember going to dance classes, being with her mother for fittings, and hearing her practice her lines over and over again in front of her vanity mirror. They were fond memories of a positive time. Her father, though not thrilled with the occupation, was happy for the steady income. Her mother was a free spirit and prior to committing to acting had moved from job to job, searching for the right fit. Once she had made a name for herself, she stuck with it, bringing home songs, stories, and magic every time she walked through the door.

Right before Sarah's fourteenth birthday, Linda Williams had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Due to her hectic schedule, juggling a career and a family, she had put off an exam for years. By the time the doctors caught the disease, it had progressed to a critical stage. She had only had a couple of months left. It was hard on Sarah, as she watched the light in her mother dim until it went out completely.

Even before the added pressure of the diagnosis, Sarah had been aware that her parents were having difficulty in their marriage. There was talk of a divorce. Everyone seemed to know about it in the community where they lived. Teachers talked in hushed tones around her at school, while the other kids just gossiped out in the open. She had always believed it was because her father hated the arts. He didn't find any worth in plays, paintings, or poetry. He was all business, all the time. Sarah recalled how he had changed, as she grew up. His attitude towards her mother had gone from loving, to friendly, to tolerating, to the nights when he yelled at his wife about being out late and going to her rehearsals. Linda had taken Sarah along often, to show her the costumes and props, backstage areas, special effects, and other areas of the set. She wanted to nurture the love of the arts in her only child. She was busy, but she made an effort When Sarah's father had found out his daughter had been at the production, he was furious. He made sure Sarah never went again.

After her mother's death, Sarah had blamed her father. She was convinced the added stress of his badgering worsened her mother's condition. The relationship Sarah had with her father had been rocky for several months after the funeral, until he gave her copies of the newspaper clippings he had saved. They were all of her mother and a man, a co-star of hers, with headlines like, "The On-Stage Kiss: Fiction or Non-fiction?" and "Linda Williams: Mother, Wife, Actress, Adulterer." He told her he had kept them hidden from her. He didn't want her to remember her mother in a negative light. Sarah had locked herself in her room for a whole weekend. Upon reading about the rumors and seeing the various pictures from the media, changed Sarah's opinion of who was to blame.

Now, as she sat on the floor of her apartment, she tried to picture the man's face. It had been years since she looked at the clippings. She had left the scrapbook of her mother at her father's house when she went to college. Taking the bad memories with wasn't how she wanted to start out. She needed a clean slate, a fresh beginning to pursue her dreams of being a professional writer. Holding onto the past was not going to help her achieve greatness. Still, she could remember the details of her mother's smile and how she had posed for the shots. As the details became clearer in her memory, she realized how much the man resembled the Goblin King.

Her stomach did a flip. She felt nauseous. She had searched for years for the man who came to her that night. No one she had encountered came close in appearance or character. She remembered the fortune cookie she had received the week before she Jareth had attended her book signing, and how she had chased after him a couple days before that when she saw him in the street. Appearing in those photos with her mother from almost a decade ago could not be coincidence. Sarah felt her world breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. The happiness she had experienced these past few days dissolved, replaced by the gross sensation of loss.

"Sarah," she jumped, as Jareth knelt down on the floor and put his hand on her leg.

"Get away from her!" her father came storming over. He grabbed the Goblin King by his shoulders, yanking him up to his feet and away from Sarah. Karen let out a cry and Toby was cowering behind her legs. Mr. Williams raised his arm, ready to send a punch. At the same moment, Jareth flicked his wrist and everything stopped.

He returned to the floor, choosing this time to sit in front of her. When he reached for her, she pressed herself up against the wall, afraid of him for the first time in years. He withdrew his hand. She stared, wide-eyed at the frozen scene in front of her. "Sarah," he began again, "will you permit me to explain?" She bit back her bottom lip, a bad habit, but when she was nervous it came out. "Please." His voice was low and broken. She knew that tone. It sounded like heartache and grieving combined.

She sighed, "Alright, but unfreeze time first. I'll handle my father."

Jareth nodded. She was surprised to see him return to his former position. She opened her mouth to stop him, but he held up his hand, "Allow him to have this moment. He lost his wife." Sarah stared, shaking her head. Those were not the words of a man who had lured a woman away from her family to share his bed. She prayed there was more to the story, something that made Jareth's actions plausible. Right now, she couldn't think of anything that would alter the sickening feeling in her gut.

Time started up again. She heard the crunch of her father's fist connecting with Jareth's face and turned away. Karen cried out again, moving to cover Toby's face. Though her eyes were fixated on the wall, Sarah heard Jareth cough and groan slightly. Her dad wasn't a physical man. She had never seen him get into a fight before, but from the sound of things, he knew how to handle a hit. She peeked over her shoulder to see blood seeping down the corner of the Goblin King's mouth. Her father was standing over him, glaring, as if daring him to get back up.

"Dad?" Sarah stepped in. "Can you give us a minute, please?" She saw the anger on her father's face twist. He opened his mouth to reason with her, but she cut him off before he had a chance to change her mind. "Go for a walk around the block with Karen and Toby. I will handle this myself, ok?"

Mr. Williams did not seem alright. His daughter stood in between him and the man he had struck only second before. She wouldn't move. He collected his second wife and son. "We'll be nearby. Call us when you want us to come back." The three of them departed the apartment. Sarah made sure to lock it as soon as they were gone. She could not afford any interruptions for the next conversation.

Jareth was already seated on the couch, all signs of the attack gone from his face. He waited for her to sit. She left some space between them, still not sure how this new knowledge affected things with them. "Your mother was a very dear friend," the Goblin King began. "Please understand, Sarah, that that was all there was between us. I may be cruel at times, but I am not a monster." He sighed, obviously not pleased by her lack of response. She situated herself in the corner of the couch, arms crossed in front of her, waiting for him to continue with his promised explanation. "I did love her, but not in the sense your father believes. She saved my life. I was indebted to her."

"When I met your mother, her dreams of becoming an actress were fading. Her marriage and her current job were draining her. They were time consuming. She wanted to express herself. She was a very creative soul. The night I met her, she kept me from dying. I was leaving a house after performing my-," he paused, knowing how sensitive she was about him nearly taking Toby away, "duty as the Goblin King. I was in owl form, flying when a sudden explosion broke through the sky, clipping my wings. I didn't know at the time, but I found out later it was a mortal invention known as fireworks. I crashed into the ground and nearly got run over by a car. When the tires halted, a woman got out and came over to me. It was your mother."

"She brought me home, patched me up, and kept me warm. I couldn't heal myself. There was too much damage from the explosion and I have limited magic at my disposal when I am in that form. I thought of changing back into my regular form often, but most mortals aren't fond of the fae world. Your father was not a fan of animals, so she hid me in a basket of blankets under the sink in the kitchen. It was warm there, thought dark. She would bring me small bits of fruit and meat when she could. She talked to me often. She told me about her dreams, her job, her husband. Eventually, my wings healed on their own. She set me free in the back yard, but not before she told me about you. She was pregnant. She was overjoyed, but I knew what it meant for her hopes of being an actress."

Sarah felt tears forming in her eyes. Hearing about her mother always hit a nerve. She knew there were stories about Linda Williams that she would never know. Her grandparents had passed when she was a baby. She had never met them and never got a chance to find out from them about her mother through their eyes. Having Jareth share these memories was bittersweet.

"I had not had much experience with the kindness of mortals. Your mother was different. She had been generous to me. I wanted to ensure her kindness was not forgotten. I learned how to work my magic to her advantage, so people would see her. I thought that would be enough. After several months, it still hadn't happened for her, so I came back, as a man." Sarah raised an eyebrow, questioning. "Not a mortal man, but not an owl," he explained. "I assumed the role of an aspiring actor with some directing experience. Ironically, they accepted me. Once I was in, I used my pull to help your mother make her break. I must admit, I was fond of the attention I could derive from the mortal spectators. Their applause and cheers were addicting in comparison to the grumbles of my court. Still, I never meant it to be a long-term endeavor. Unfortunately, your mother's success seemed to hinge on the chemistry we shared on the stage. So, I stayed around. Over the years, we shared a lot. She would tell me about her family and how relieved she was not to have to answer phones for a living anymore. I couldn't be quite as frank with her, but I did bore her with the details of having to manage less intelligent individuals. We grew close. I didn't realize until too late how people could manipulate our friendship into something so ugly."

The tears were dropping out of Sarah's eyes now. She didn't bother to contain them. "Why didn't you save her?"

Jareth's face paled. "I tried," he admitted. "As we grew close, your mother started to pick up on things. She was clever, though not as quick as you, and she started piecing together that things were not the same with me. I hardly ate. I never drove to the theater. I didn't even own a car. She had invited me over countless times, but never had I extended the same courtesy to her. Eventually, she grew suspicious enough to follow me. She saw me shift into an owl one night. The next day, she confronted me about it. I tried to deny it at first, but she recognized the owl from years before. I thought she would have gone to the authorities or at least someone else in the production, but she never said a word about it. She came directly to me."

"She embraced the magic. She wasn't afraid of it the way I thought she would be. She kept my secret over the next couple of years, still confiding in me, but never asking for assistance, never wanting to abuse our friendship for what my powers could do for her. I took her to the Underground a few times. She met several of my subjects, as well as a few natives. Mortals are a rare commodity in the Underground. She was well liked and accepted. Like you, she made friends quickly. She thought it was beautiful there and she enjoyed the company of my subjects, but she never wanted to stay. So I gave her gifts, tokens of the Underground life that I made when I was in the castle in between shows. She, in turn, passed them along to you. I believe you had a stuffed toy that very much resembles a Fiery, as well as a bookend inspired by Hogwart."

"Hoggle," Sarah automatically corrected, as she nodded.

Jareth didn't seem to hear her, as he continued. "All of those items she handed down to you, were crafted to resemble the creatures she had come across in her travels through the Underground, the friends she had made. She kept them in her dressing room. They were constant reminders of what existed beyond the stage, beyond her dull life. Eventually, even those items lost their luster. I tried to keep her spirits lifted. I told your mother why I was helping her. I even broke down once and told her why I really was on Earth. She didn't judge me for completing my duty, but she did ask me to keep a distance from you. I respected that."

"Then why did you take Toby from me?"

"I made a promise, but I did not have the power to ignore your wish. I am bound by my role as king and my responsibilities to the Underground," he admitted. "However, I knew any daughter of Linda's would be just as clever and kind, so I made certain arrangements with my subjects. Hogbrain knew your mother, which was how he recognized you at the entrance to the Labyrinth, though he didn't tell you. I him the schedule for the fairy rounds that morning. Once the words are said there is no taking them back. What's said is said. I could not offer you direct assistance."

Sarah accepted his answer. Hoggle had been grumpy when they had met. When she had introducted herself, he had said, "That's what I thought." At the time, she hadn't understood. She had assumed he was being indifferent. She had been too naive to realize why he was acting the way he was. She couldn't fault Jareth for fulfilling his role. He couldn't make an exception for her that would violate the existence of his world. She knew there were rules in life and everyone had a part to play. "I don't remember you at the theater," Sarah said, thinking back to when she had visited, "just the photos in the newspaper and the playbill."

"Your mother talked about you often, even when she stopped bringing you to the theater. You were everything to her. She was so proud that you wanted to grow up to be an actress like her. When her relationship with your father grew strained, she turned her pain into raw emotions for the stage. Before and after performances, she would go to her dressing room and cry. I often went to check on her, which was why, I imagine, the rumors started. I swear to you, Sarah," he started to take her hand, then withdrew, recalling her earlier reaction to his touch, "I never meant to hurt your family. I was only trying to help your mother. I do not have the magic to repair relationships the way I built up her career. If she had had to choose between the two," he sighed, "I honestly don't know which she would have chosen. But she never would have picked it over you."

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. His voice had been even the entire time, but when he spoke now it was unsteady. "When your mother got sick, the doctors told her the cancer could have been prevented. Your father believed if she hadn't been on stage and constantly running lines, the physicians would have caught it sooner. He blamed me for encouraging her. Once she told me the news, I blamed myself. I offered to take her to the Underground. We do not have disease and we do not age the way you do here. I thought she could live there forever, healthy and radiant. I asked her at least a dozen times, but she refused. The last night I saw her before she passed, I all but begged her. She was the first true friend I had ever had. The goblins were never good companions. Other creatures in the Labyrinth feared my power and my temper. My time of Earth had shown me how desperately I needed someone to share my life with. The thought of losing that cut me deeply. When she said no that time, I asked her why. I had never thought to ask before. Do you know what she said?"

Sarah shook her head, more tears spilling out of her eyes. Jareth reached into his jeans and pulled out a lacy, old-fashioned handkerchief. She gratefully took it. His voice cracked, as he continued. "She said, 'I have lived a full and happy life. I'm dying with no regrets. Even your magic can't grant a wish like that.' And I thought about what she told me for years after her death, because I had never felt that way. I had eternity in the Underground, but I never felt fulfilled the way she had." He stopped to wipe a tear away from his eye. "She never asked me for anything until that night. She thanked me each time I came to visit her in the hospital for her career and for listening to her over the years. I always asked if I could do more. She never let me, but that night when I got ready to leave, she did ask for something. She asked me to watch over you." Sarah began sobbing. "You really were everything to her. When I first saw you, I saw her in your face, especially your eyes." He sounded like he wanted to say more, but his voice gave out.

It took Sarah several minutes to stop crying. She had cried for Linda Williams at the funeral years ago and on numerous occasions since then. At some point, she had stopped using her mother as a crutch and hardened herself. She had buried her hurt and her sadness in the coffin with her mother. With Jareth's story the wounds were resurrected. The sickening feeling in her stomach had subsided. She no longer had any doubts about the kind of man Jareth was. She did feel guilty for having blamed her mother and her father. There was no person to blame. It was a huge misunderstanding. Her mother had been keeping Jareth's true identity hidden. It was keeping a secret from her husband, Sarah's father, but it wasn't the type of secret he had believed it to be.

"Thank you," she finally managed to say. "Thank you for taking care of her, for giving her the life she always wanted." She leaned forward, throwing her arms around him and clinging on. "I'm glad she got to know you."

"I am sorry that you didn't get to spend more time with her."

Sarah nodded, pulling back. "She was right though. She didn't have to leave this world with any regrets. That's a beautiful way to depart."

"She wouldn't want you to mourn her, Sarah. She had dreams for you as well."

"I'm not an actress," Sarah breathed, trying to wipe away the last of the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"No, but you beat the Labyrinth," he started. He paused for a moment. "I believe she wanted you to."

"She wanted me to run your Labyrinth?"

"I can not be sure. I never asked her directly," Jareth admitted, "but in the end I think she hoped you would experience the Underground, as she had. She was, after all, the author of your favorite novel," he pointed to the red book on her shelf.

"What?" Sarah went over the shelf, taking the book out from between the other novels. She found the inside cover and read the author's name. L.J. Williams. She gasped. She had never put two and two together.

"She would be proud of you," Jareth said from behind her.

"So it was all true?" Sarah asked, shaking her head as she realized what her mother had written out her daughter's future. How could she have known? Linda Williams had been clever, but Sarah never would have expected her mother to be capable of something like this. The whole script was a playbook for her run of the Labyrinth, though it had never been published. It had been her mother's last gift to her.

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl," Jareth whispered in her ear. Sarah turned around, looking up into his mismatched orbs. "Which is why I came back for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I noticed when the camera is panning in Sarah's room in the movie all of her trinkets and the scrapbook about her mother. I thought of all those details were interesting and I wanted to work them into the story, somehow. I know a lot of people said it was because the entire trip was a dream brought on by Sarah's subconscious using the elements of her room, but that's no fun. Also, I'm sorry for the delay. I was in a car accident yesterday. I had this chapter written and ready to post, but obviously other things had to be taken care of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It had taken Sarah some time to collect herself after Jareth's revelations. Once she had removed evidence of her tears, she called her father and made plans to meet up with them at Central Park. Jareth had to return to the Underground to check on the status of his kingdom, so the timing was perfect.

"I need to check in with my advisor," he told her.

"Advisor?"

"Your friend, Hogwart."

"Hoggle!" Sarah was both surprised and annoyed that she had to correct him again.

Jareth nodded. "He has made himself an invaluable asset to my kingdom. He practically reorganized the entire Goblin City after you left. And," the Goblin King smirked, "he added some impressive traps to the Labyrinth. I guarantee you would not stand a chance now, darling."

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a "Are you serious?" type glare. He merely chuckled and ran a gloved finger over her pouting bottom lip. When she shivered, he pulled her towards him and gave her a leg-numbing kiss. By the time she arrived at the park, the feeling was just returning to her limbs. She couldn't stop the blush rushing up her cheeks.

"Hi," she waved, as she crossed the street to join her father, Karen, and Toby.

Toby raced over, hugging her. "Sarah!"

"Hey Tobes," she pulled him into a tight squeeze.

"Is it over then?" her father asked, not wasting any time. She noted that he did not bother to greet her.

"Dad," Sarah shot him an icy glare over her brother's head.

"Your father asked you a question," Karen commented, obviously still annoyed at her husband's reaction over Linda Williams earlier. Sarah would have felt bad for her stepmother, if the woman wasn't so difficult.

"And the last time I checked," she countered, "It was my personal life. I will discuss it in my own time." She released Toby, but didn't stop him from holding onto her hand.

Her brother was oblivious to the fight going on. He tugged on her arm, pulling her toward the entrance to the park. "Come on, Sarah. We are going to go to the zoo. I want to see the penguins!"

"The penguins, huh? Those are my favorite."

"Mine too!"

Sarah led her brother into the park and down the path towards the zoo gate. She heard her father and Karen's footsteps following them. She also heard them talking in hushed tones. She wasn't sure what they were deciding, but she was fairly certain it was in regards to her. Unconsciously, she felt her grip on Toby's hand become firm. Over the last few years, she had appeased her father and stepmother for the sake of her younger brother. She could feel the relationship she had with them straining.

After learning about her mother's career, she was less interested in maintaining the peace. Her father blamed Jareth for her mother being too busy acting to attend to her regular check-ups, but Jareth was not Linda's husband. It had not been his responsibility to watch over her. He had, as a friend, but Sarah blamed her father for his short-comings when it came to Linda's health. He had lived under the same roof, shared her bed, and saw her daily. Why hadn't he ever stepped up and convinced her to go?

When they arrived at the gate, Toby immediately began searching the map for where the penguins' enclosure was. He had Sarah bypass the rest of the animals to go view their favorite. She helped him step up on the fence rail to get a better view. As she steadied him, she watched her father and Karen stop off to the side. They were still in deep discussion, which had her worried. She could see them out of the corner of eye, but she couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Look at him! He's going to hop in for a swim," Toby pointed excited at one penguin who was waddling toward the pool.

Sarah momentarily forgot about her father and Karen, as she watched the excitement in Toby's eyes. He lit up instantly. She felt a small pang of guilt as she took in the scene. Since she had left for college, all his parents' energy had gone into molding him into the perfect student and all-star athlete. Despite the fact that they had money, Karen was pushing for Toby to be scholarship material by the time he was ready to apply for colleges. His time was scheduled and planned to the point where he didn't have the freedom to be a kid. It was not the type of future Sarah had envisioned for him.

She had always gone off on wild adventures with Merlin, even if they were only in the backyard or the park. She didn't worry about her grades or her ability in gym class. The expectations were extremely low for her in comparison to her younger brother. He should have felt jilted or at least a bit annoyed, but he was also too young to understand what he was forfeiting. Childhood was such a brief existence. She couldn't stomach the thought of him not making the most of what little time he had left.

"There he goes again!" Toby squealed, still hanging onto the fence and grinning from ear to ear. Sarah smiled back, despite herself.

"Toby," she started, "Let's take a walk while Dad and Karen are talking, ok?"

"You want to leave the penguins?" he asked, not paying complete attention.

"Just for a few minutes. We'll come right back. "

"Ok," he hopped off the fence, taking her hand.

Sarah motioned over his head to her father that she would be back in a moment. As she and Toby walked down the path, she could feel a deep sadness forming. Her father had not said anything yet, but it was clear what was coming next.

"Tobes," she sighed, giving his hand a light squeeze, "I know I've been away for a while. Writing in New York has been great, but my novels are almost done and-,"

"You're going to move back home?" Toby finished, hopefully.

She didn't want Toby to get brainwashed into thinking she didn't care about him, but she couldn't move back. The knowledge of what had occurred with her mother, having Jareth come back into her life, and the negativity of her father and Karen were all solid reasons why she was proud to have made it on her own. Even if this series of novels was the only one she'd ever write, at least she had completed her dream. Now that this dream was coming to an end, she had begun to think of another.

"I can't move back home," she said, softly. "I'm too old."

"So get married," Toby stated, matter-of-factly. Sarah stopped walking to stare at him. He shrugged at her, as if what he had just said was the same as asking if she wanted a glass of water. "That's what everyone else does," he added. "You can marry your friend. The one from your apartment. He likes you. He always did."

Now, Sarah felt dizzy. "Do you remember Jareth?"

Her brother nodded. "Only bits and pieces. I thought it was a dream, until I saw him today. When I saw his eyes, I knew it was him. No one has eyes like that. They're weird."

"I don't know if I'm ready for marriage, Toby." Sarah ran a hand through her hair, feeling flustered. "It's a big step," she supplemented, more to herself than to her brother.

"My teacher, Mrs. Pingleton says if you make them wait too long, you will turn into a cat lady," he said, kicking a stone down the path in front of them.

"Oh, really?" Sarah laughed.

"She should know, " Toby nodded. "She's been married three times."

"I guess she's afraid of becoming a cat lady, huh?" Sarah nudged him, smiling.

"Yeah," Toby chuckled, nudging her back. Then the smile disappeared, as he tugged on her arm. "Hey, Sarah?"

"Tobes."

He stared right into her eyes, suddenly very mature and serious. "You should marry him."

"Well," she had to turn away to hid her blush, "I think he has to ask first."

"He will."

"Why the sudden interest?" she asked, glancing behind her to see if her father and Karen had moved from the penguin enclosure. She and Toby had walked far enough now that she could no longer see his parents.

"I don't want you to be lonely," he admitted, finding the same stone and kicking it again.

"Toby," Sarah sighed. "I'm fine. I have friends that I spend my time with here. I'm not lonely." But even as she said it, she knew it wasn't entirely true. She had felt different the past couple days while being with Jareth. There wasn't an emptiness lingering in the back of her mind anymore. She didn't have a void to constantly fill with more writing, more praise for her novels.

"If you say so," her brother shrugged again, obviously not believing her.

Sarah hadn't expected to ever have a conversation like this with Toby. Ashlie would have been a more appropriate participant, but since her brother had brought it up, she felt the need to ask. "Toby, would you like it if I married Jareth? Hypothetically, of course."

"You mean, in theory?"

"Yeah," she nodded, feeling the blush creep back into her cheeks. She feigned interest in the giraffe enclosure so she could face away from her brother while she waited for his response.

He crawled up onto the gate next to her, leaning forward, biting his bottom lip. "I'd like it if I came to visit you more often."

"And what does getting married have to do with that?"

"If you got married, you'd get to move into the castle and then Mom and Dad wouldn't be able to say no, because you'd be queen. You could make them."

"I doubt that," Sarah scuffed, thinking about how irrational Karen was. She couldn't even fathom what would happen if she brought her to the Underground. She would be awfully tempted to toss her stepmother into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Then Jareth could turn them into goblins," he cheered, jumping off the fence.

"Toby!" Sarah gasped. "You shouldn't say something like that."

"Well he could," Toby said, kicking the dirt, head hung down.

"He's right, I could," a familiar voice entered the conversation. "It would be rather simple, actually." Sarah rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed right now. She wondered how much of their dialogue the Goblin King had been privy to.

"It's you," Toby greeted him.

"Master Tobias," Jareth bowed to Sarah's brother. "We meet again."

"Can we go to your castle and play? Like we did when Sarah was in the maze?"

Jareth looked over Toby's head to Sarah, who was standing stiffly by the fence. She didn't have an answer for her brother or the king. In a perfect world, she would love to take Toby Underground and stay there with him, away from Karen and her father, so he could have a real childhood. She could only image the amount of mischief he would be able to get into. She would constantly be worried about him, but it would be a different type of concern than what she felt now.

"I am afraid we can not go today, Master Tobias," the Goblin King stated, calmly. "Your parents would be worried."

Toby nodded, accepting that answer. "But you and Sarah will let me visit once you're married, right?"

Sarah couldn't hide the furious red color that erupted across her face. Jareth had been back in her life for less than three days. They had covered a lot of ground in that time, but talk of a long-term commitment such as marriage was still in the distant future. She didn't even know if she wanted to get married or if he wanted it. Maybe faes didn't get married.

"Of course, " Jareth smiled, genuinely. His words surprised Sarah, but she convinced herself he was only appeasing Toby. Her brother was grinning again, almost as happy as he had looked while watching the penguins swim. Unfortunately, her father and Karen came around the corner at the same moment. "Mr. Williams," Jareth nodded to them. "Mrs. Williams."

"I knew it," Karen hissed. "I told you she didn't end things. She doesn't care about Toby's safety."

"Sarah," her father was shaking his head. "I don't understand."

"He didn't kill Mom," she said, quickly, stepping forward. "They were only friends."

"Is that the lie he told you?" Mr. Williams' balled his hands into fists at his sides, waves of anger rolling off his body. He was glaring at Jareth, unblinking.

"It isn't a lie," Jareth growled, protectively moving in front of Sarah.

"Karen, take Toby back to the car," Mr. Williams instructed.

"But Sarah and I haven't finished visiting the animals," Toby cried, grabbing hold of his sister's arm. Sarah hugged him tightly, as Karen came over. "No!" Toby screamed. "I want to go the castle! I want to see the goblins!"

"What nonsense are you feeding him?" Karen grumbled, prying her son free.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her younger brother. "I love you, Toby. No matter what happens, I will come back for you," she whispered into his hair. In the next second, he was ripped from her grasp and drug away by her stepmother. She didn't hide her sadness now. The tears came freely. "Why?" she asked her father, shaking her head. Jareth put his hand on her arm, before pulling her to his side.

"I tried to keep you safe. I tried to keep you away from him, like I tried with your mother, but you are repeating her mistakes," her father murmured. "I won't let Toby make the same mistakes. He has a promising life ahead of him, like you could have had."

"You are a fool," Jareth stated, evenly, "if you can not see how promising your daughter's life is. She had created an entire world for people to immerse themselves in. A decent man would find the beauty in that and be proud."

"A decent man?" Mr. Williams repeated. "A decent man wouldn't ruin a family by stealing another man's wife."

"I did not take Linda away from you."

"Liar! You were with her all those nights at the theater. You mean to tell me that you never-,"

"Dad!" Sarah shouted, forcing both men to stare at her. "Jareth didn't take Mom away. You forced her out, just like you are forcing me out now. You have no one to blame but yourself."

She turned away from him, taking Jareth's hand and leading him toward the exit. She didn't bother to say goodbye. She didn't look back. The tears came out, rolling down her cheeks. They continued to fall until she was back in her apartment. She curled up on the couch with her head in Jareth's lap. He sat with her while she cried, stroking his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

When Sarah woke up, Jareth was still sitting aside of her. He was reading through Linda's Labyrinth novel. She smiled at that. It was a story he knew well. It was his story, but he sat there, eyes running over every word in detail.

"Hi," she whispered, wiping a left-over tear off her cheek.

"How are you?"

"Alright," she breathed, "Just trying to process what happened."

"Sarah," Jareth began, but she held up a hand.

"I know what I have to do now," she said, her voice stronger and more steady.

"And what is that exactly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to finish my novel." She could tell by the facial expression he made that it was not the answer he had been expecting. Sarah reached for her laptop on the coffee table. She placed it on her lap, running her fingers over the lid, before opening it up. The screen came to life, the cursor blinking where she had left off earlier.

"I will leave you to your work," Jareth stood up, with a bow.

"You don't have to leave," she said, quickly. "I need to write. It's a coping mechanism."

He picked her hand off her computer, kissing it. "I must return Underground for a while. I will return." He leaned forward, kissing her cheek gently. She smiled, watching him back away and fade out.

Sarah leveraged her emotions to complete her novel. She typed considerably fast, overwhelmed at points by the sadness in her heart or the determination to return to Toby in the future. The hours ticked by as her fingers raced across the keys, tapping out the letters and words until chapters began and finished. She didn't stall until her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Ashlie greeted her. "I'm glad I got ahold of you."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, only half-listening as she continued to type away.

"One of my clients is throwing a huge party next Saturday night. They offered me four tickets, so I wanted to know if you and Jareth wanted to come with Ben and I."

"Sure," Sarah agreed, still not paying attention to her friend.

"Really?" Ashlie questioned. "I thought you'd fight me on this. I was ready to pull out the deal changer."

"Which is?" Sarah asked, listening a bit closer.

"The theme of the party is a masquerade ball!" Ashliee cheered. "The event coordinators designed the night around the ballroom scene from your first novel."

"What?" Sarah was listening very closely now.

"Yeah," Ashlie continued. "They wanted something new and fresh, so they decided to pay homage to the rising literary star in New York City, you! When I told them that I knew you and I could convince you to attend they were thrilled."

"Oh, Ashlie," Sarah began. "I don't know. I had a difficult day. My father came into town with Karen and Toby and-,"

"Then you really need this!" Ashlie insisted. "The party starts at 9. I'll text you the address, but the invite should have arrived in your mailbox today. Call me later if you didn't get it. I'll swing by with an extra from the office."

"No, I'm sure I got one," Sarah brushed it off.

"I know it's last minute. Do you need help finding a dress? I'm taking off work early this week to go shopping. We can go together if you want."

Sarah didn't hear what Ashlie said. She was remembering Jareth's ballroom in the Underground. All the colors and the masks had been mesmerizing. A mortal version in New York City could not compare to the magical, fantasy land she had visited as a child. Even through countless edits of that scene in her novel, she hadn't been able to capture the beauty of those precious moments. Finding something to wear was not the problem. The issue was the whole idea of this ball.

"Sarah?"

"What?"

"I said do you want to meet up for coffee before dress shopping?"

"No," Sarah replied. "I think I have something."

"But you will be there on Saturday, right?"

"Ashlie, I'm not sure."

"Come on, Sarah! Come out and enjoy the night! People want to see you there."

As upset as she was about Toby, Sarah was pleased to know people thought highly enough of her novels to create an entire event around it. There was no doubt in her mind that it wouldn't live up to her idea of what the masquerade should look like, but if any city could pull it off, New York could. Explaining this to Jareth would be interesting, but she had a feeling that he would not mind the extra attention or the fancy attire.

"Alright, we'll be there."

"Great! I'll tell Ben."

Sarah said goodbye and hung up. As she set her cell phone done on the coffee table, the Goblin King appeared. "How is your novel coming?"

"Hi," Sarah smiled, jumping slightly at his abrupt return. "It's good. I'm having some trouble with the ending, though," she admitted. "I got distracted by Ashlie."

Jareth smirked. "Yes, I overheard." He took a seat on the couch next to Sarah. "You will be needing a gown to wear."

"I can find something in my closet," she informed him.

"While I appreciate the attire you have worn since I arrived, "Jareth stated, "I do believe you deserve a garment more fitting of your status for this particular evening."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

His eyes had a wicked glint to them, as his lips curled in a smirk. "I will take care of it. And as for the close of your novel, I have an idea."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone for the well-wishes. I'm fine. The car isn't, but that can be fixed. I'm working on completing this story. There will probably be only two or three more chapters. I have the idea for a new Labyrinth fanfic already brewing, obviously featuring our favorite couple! More details soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jareth's "idea" was more like an elaborate plan than a concept. What he had proposed was virtually impossible for Sarah, but if she had learned anything from her trip Underground, it was that nothing was ever what it seemed. She listened intently as he laid out careful details and meticulously engineered steps. Though she was skeptical at first, the more she heard his voice, the more intrigued she became. She had a small voice at the back of her head telling her that this course of action had been the topic of thorough research and painstaking planning. It was far more than a snarky scheme from the Goblin King. It was a contingency plan.

What surprised her even more was how quickly she agreed to it. Her response seemed to shock Jareth as well, but he did not let her unexpected answer keep him from making preparations to proceed. His responsibilities were nearly as numerous as hers, but took place Underground. After promising her repeatedly that this was for the best, he kissed her. One long passionate, knee-weakening kiss and he disappeared, leaving her to follow through with her own responsibilities.

Sarah took advantage of the whole week between Ashlie's invite and the night of the masquerade ball. There were so many things to complete before she could even consider applying makeup and a fancy dress to herself. The first and most crucial item on the list was finishing her novel. Finding content to complete her series was the least of her problems. Sarah's fingers could barely keep up with the dialogue she was crafting for her characters. Editing the explosive amount of copy was where she needed the most time and the most attention.

Though it pained her, she turned Ashlie's offer down to go dress shopping. Jareth already had a gown selected for her and she couldn't afford to take the time when so many other things had precedence. When she needed a break from editing the final manuscript, she decided to move forward with the next piece of the puzzle.

Jason at the Lanier Law Firm on 126th Street had never been one of her favorite people to visit, but he was an extremely talented legal aid. She had lucked out discovering him. His fiancée was a huge fan of her novels. He normally did not take on small clients like Sarah. However, once his future wife learned Sarah had approached his firm for representation to protect her assets, copyrights, etc. he couldn't turn her away. To make sure he kept her as a priority, Sarah had sent first editions of each of her novels, signed and addressed to his fiancée. That ensured that Jason would review any and all agreements with a fine toothcomb before ever speaking with Sarah. Despite her lack of trust in professionals like lawyers, she had to admit, he had saved her a lot of money and done an excellent job with making sure Ralph stayed honest.

"Sarah Williams, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jason greeted her.

He had the smile and charm of a politician. It made her slightly uneasy, but reminding herself why she was at his office strengthened her resolve. "Good morning, Jason. Thank you for meeting with me. I know it is last minute."

"Nonsense!" Jason waved, ushering her into his office. "Anything for our favorite author. Jessica can't wait for your next novel. She finished the latest one in under ten hours." Sarah smiled upon hearing the genuine compliment in his voice. "Thank you for our copy, by the way. I can't tell you how happy that makes her."

"It's no trouble at all," Sarah responded. "But I'm afraid she'll have to wait for the next installment until Ralph approves the final manuscript. I'm still editing the last chapters."

"Of course, of course," Jason nodded, shuffling through some papers to clear off his desk. His attention was already onto something else. "So what can I help you with?"

"I need to update my will and also my contract," Sarah began. "I already spoke with Ralph this morning on my way in. If you can draft me a proposal today, he will sign it tomorrow when I give him my final manuscript."

"Today?" Now Jason had his full attention on her. He peered over his desk at her, as if trying to determine whether or not she was joking. When he noted her serious expression, he cleared his throat. "Sarah, depending on the changes, I will not be able to draft new documents for you to share with Ralph until next week at the earliest. I can arrange to-,"

"No," she interrupted him. "That's not acceptable. Jason, I am not allowed to see my brother anymore. My father and stepmother will not let me see him or visit with him. I am not allowing them to determine whom I allow in my life. Their decision has altered my life. It was not a choice I was consulted on. It was handed to me with no buffer. They have removed my only sibling, my only real family from me. I need to have these papers changed immediately. If you are unable to make that happen, I will no longer be in need of your services. I'll find someone more competent. Do you understand?"

She felt strange using such authority. It was pushy and more forward than she was used to acting, but she was pleasantly surprised by her conduct, when several hours later, she had all the paperwork she had requested from Jason's firm. She had them fax it over to Ralph's office, so she could return to her apartment to finish her manuscript. Jareth had coached her before he had returned Underground. He had far more experience voicing his demands. Awkward as it was at first, Sarah felt a slight thrill from asserting herself and was pleasantly surprised when Jason nodded.

"I understand," he stated calmly. "I'll have Chloe, my assistant get everything together. A courier will be by later this afternoon to deliver a copy to your apartment and send another set of the paperwork to Ralph. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," Sarah extended her hand across the desk that separated them. Jason stood up, to shake it. Sarah gave him a curt nod and exited the office.

She was surprised that he had agreed to her demanding deadline. It was an abnormal request, but she had agreed to a rather abnormal solution. As she collected herself, she considered her decision. She was about to sacrifice a great deal. She left the legal office, stepping out onto the sidewalk. The sun was barely peeking out from behind the clouds today. There was a slight breeze and it smelled like rain. Though it was weird, Sarah had always loved the smell of rain on the hot asphalt. It reminded her of her childhood in a way.

Linda had often taken her around. They were always in town or nearby cities as she tried to pursue her acting career. One day in particular, it had been raining rather hard. The casting call had been cancelled at the last minute due to certain roads into town flooding. When Linda had arrived at the theater, the doors were locked. Sarah and her had been stuck out in the rain for several minutes until she realized the call had been rescheduled.

Sarah had not minded the weather. It was early summer and the weather had been warm. Her mother however had been frustrated by the sudden change. While she paced in front of the theater, Sarah had sat down on the sidewalk, watching the rain rush up against the curb and spill into a nearby gutter. Small leaves and twigs floated downstream. While she had watched them, she had imagined fairies riding them, escaping the town on the miniature river. When Linda had asked her what she was doing, she had told her she was watching the fairies float away. It had made her mother smile and the frustration was gone from her face.

Now, as Sarah crossed the street along with dozens of fellow New Yorkers, she was reminded of her mother's desire for her to continue to imagine different worlds and embrace fantasy. Sarah wasn't sure how her mother would take her decision, if she was still alive, but she liked to believe Linda would be proud of her.

Once she was back at her apartment, she put all her focus into her manuscript. Her final piece to the series was actually becoming much longer than she had originally intended. She decided to break the manuscript out into two novels. Selecting the titles was one of the hardest parts. She put a lot of effort into the naming of her works, because typically she found it the most revealing and interesting part. While she typed, she pondered over how to establish these final works. She knew Ralph would be overjoyed at two novels for the work he put into just one, especially with the movie deal looming in the near future. He wanted to give some other franchises a run for their money. Sarah just wanted to make sure her books lived up to her fans' expectations.

As the sunlight faded in her apartment, she finished another chapter. Her eyes skimmed over the last several paragraphs, as she determined a proper ending for her characters who were finally together and happy. She wanted a well-written novel with a detailed and intriguing plot but she still believed in happy endings and romance. She had never seen her novels ending any other way, even if her life was not a happy ending. Her characters deserved more.

"How is it coming?" Jareth's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Hey stranger," she smiled, putting her laptop on the coffee table. He came over and leaned down to kiss her as he took a seat.

"This arrived for you." He produced a large envelope.

Sarah noted the address on the upper left-hand corner. "It's from Jason, my lawyer." She ripped open the package, pulling the papers out and noting that everyone had signed accordingly. "Everything is ready from a legal aspect," she sighed.

"How did it feel," Jareth asked, "To get the results you asked for?"

"Surprisingly good," she admitted. "Thanks for the advice."

"It will prove valuable in the future," he nodded. Then, without any hesitation, he added, "I have brought your attire for Saturday night." Sarah raised her eyebrow. "I took the liberty of hanging it in your room."

Sarah jumped off the couch, racing up the steps. When she rounded the doorway to her room, her eyes immediately went to her closet, where a gown was hanging. The moment she saw it, her heart fell. It wasn't her gown. It wasn't the gorgeous ball gown she had worn in the Labyrinth.

"You're displeased," Jareth observed.

"It's not my dress," Sarah said, softly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It's not the dress I wore when we danced in the Labyrinth." She ran her fingers over the fabric of the new garment. It was soft to the touch, not chiffon or any other material she had ever felt, but comfortable. "I loved that dress."

"Sarah," Jareth put his arm around her waist, coming to stand beside her. "That gown was appropriate when you were a girl of fifteen, but you are no longer a girl. You are a woman. You deserve to wear a garment worthy of your beauty." He kissed her temple. Then whispered in her ear, "Try it on."

She abided him, taking the deep sapphire gown into her arms. She removed her jeans and current attire, stepping into the full-bodied gown. The sleeves were made of lace and started off her shoulders, showing an expanse of skin. They came to a point as they lay on her wrist with the tip heading towards her middle finger. At the back, the lace dove down into a wide V-shape until it came to her waist, where it closed off at the start of the skirt. At the front, the lace was also positioned in a V-shape, dipping down towards her breasts with the ends of the lace pattern creating a jagged structure. The skirt was full and long. While the top hugged her every curve and was fitted perfectly against her, the skirt flowed out around her.

"Allow me," Jareth kissed her neck, fastening the small closures at the back of the dress. Sarah took a look at herself in the mirror. She could hardly believe the transformation. Jareth had been right. The gown was exquisite. Her gown before was beautiful, but this gown was other-worldly. It appeared to have been made for her. "Are you still disappointed in my selection?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, this is…perfect."

"I agree," Jareth kissed her neck again, his hands on her hips. "Shall I assist you with taking it off?"

"You shall."

XXXXXXXXX

When Friday rolled around, Sarah began to feel the pressure of her decision. She had completed her final manuscripts. She had an appointment to meet with Ralph that afternoon at three. While she scrambled around her apartment, brushing her teeth, picking the appropriate meeting outfit, and stuffing all of her notes into her bag, she was still working on the titles. Both novels were without names. As she rushed out the door, she nearly tripped down the stairs. And she thought of the Escher room at the castle. Her fingers wrapped around the banister as the titles hit her. Smiling to herself, she hurried down to hail a taxi.

Ralph greeted her warmly. "Sarah, I'm excited to see what you've come up with," he continued, as they walked back to his office. "We've been getting great feedback on 'Crystallized' and the talks with the studio are very positive. They even sent over some contracts this week. They would like the rights to make the series into a film franchise. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes," Sarah agreed, not really caring about the films.

"And to think, you were just a freshman at Hamilton with some ideas," Ralph chuckled, shaking his head. "It's amazing with a few years and some hard work can produce."

"It is," she smiled, pulling the manuscripts out and their corresponding flash drives. "Here are the final books," she stated, watching how his eyes widened when she mentioned there was two. This one is called 'You Turn My World' and the final installment is titled 'The Power Over Me'"

"Sarah," Ralph pushed the glasses on his face back, as he picked up the first manuscript, "this is unexpected, to say the least. How did you have the time to complete two full works?" He flipped through, noted the numerous pages of copy. "They are even longer than the others."

"I've had a wealth of inspiration lately," Sarah commented, grinning to herself as she thought of everything that had transpired over the last couple of weeks.

"This is amazing," Ralph said, still gushing over the content. "If I had known you were bringing me all of this today, I would have gotten you a gift or something,"

Sarah made a face. "No gifts required, Ralph. Thank you for signing the new contracts that I had Jason send over."

Ralph put the papers down, his face losing the smile. "Right," he sat back in his chair, "Chloe told me about your brother. I'm sorry to hear about that Sarah. I'm sure he will appreciate your efforts when he is older and you can connect with him again." Sarah nodded, not believing it would take that long for Toby to understand what she had done. "I can imagine a large number of people who would enjoy being made head of your empire."

"Well one lucky boy gets that honor all to himself," she commented, not wanting to waste any time. "When do you think these will be ready to be published?"

"Probably another six to nine months or so, but we'll have to space them out. We don't want to lose momentum before the films are released."

"Of course," Sarah agreed. "Well, if that is all you need from me for now, I'll be off. I have a lot to prepare for."

"Absolutely!" Ralph stood up to walk her out. "Script writing, casting calls, and eventually red-carpet premieres and TV interviews…," he trailed off, beyond pleased with himself.

"Right," she laughed. Then, pausing for a moment, she reached out and hugged him. "Thank you for everything, Ralph. You've been great to work with."

He seemed taken back by her gesture, but patted her back. "Likewise, Sarah. Go home and get some rest. I see big things in your future."

"Indeed," Sarah murmured to herself, as she left the office.

During her cab right back to her apartment building, Sarah took the time to notice all the details of the city from the glass and steel buildings to the concrete sidewalks littered with cracks, gum, and cigarette butts. After living here, it felt strange to know her time was swiftly coming to an end. There had been so many beautiful things within this fast-paced wonderland. She had never expected to enjoy a life in the city so much. It had been a place where she had grown her skills as an author and her relationship with Ashlie.

Thinking of her friend made tears come to Sarah's eyes. She was set to see her tonight. After backing out on their dress shopping date, Sarah had tried to make amends by promising to meet Ashlie for dinner tonight so they could have some girl time before the ball. It would be difficult not to tell Ashlie her plans for the future, but it was crucial to the plan that Sarah not reveal anything. She wasn't sure if Ashlie would believe her anyway.

The cab dropped her off outside of Ashlie's work. Sarah was early, so she took the stairs up to the fifth floor where Ashlie's office was. Each step felt harder than the last to take. Time had been flying by all week. The hours had melted together as Sarah had worked on finishing her books, getting her legal and financial affairs in order, and made arrangements for all of her belongings. She had spent very little time on the remaining relationship she had left to preserve. Subconsciously, she was trying to keep herself from the inevitable pain.

She hadn't spoken to Jareth about it. She didn't want him to think she was regretting her decision. He had been busy all week as well. She had only seen him when he came by to drop off her gown. They had shared some extra-curricular fun, as well, but after that it was right back to work. She hoped he would have time to see her again before tomorrow night, but she understood he had many responsibilities to complete between now and then. She would be a distraction.

Sarah sighed, entering the office. Normally she barely left her apartment unless it was to take a walk or go to the park. Visiting so many businesses this week felt overwhelming. The atmosphere was far more structured than she was used to. "Hello, I'm here to see Ashlie," she informed the receptionist.

"She is in a meeting. They should be out in about ten minutes or so," the young girl informed Sarah.

"Thank you. I'll wait here," she took a seat and pulled out her cell phone.

She had called her father numerous times this week and had even tried contacting Karen once or twice. Neither one of them had returned any of her messages. It had been a last-ditch effort. Sarah wasn't surprised that they were not communicating with her. She had never seen her father as angry as she had seen him when he met Jareth. It was uncharacteristic for him, but Karen seemed to be thriving on his bad mood. For once, she had something over Sarah and it appeared that she intended to use it to her full advantage.

"Hey!" Ashlie's voice broke through Sarah's thoughts. "I just need two secs to grab my coat and stuff, ok? Be right back!"

The two girls took a cab to their favorite restaurant in China Town. They were seated by a window and placed their standard order. "It's been too long since we were here," Ashlie commented, taking a sip of her hot tea.

"We're busy," Sarah replied, feeling a sadness creep in. Leaving her best friend was going to be hard, almost as hard as leaving Toby.

"Are you ok?" Ashlied reached across the table, taking Sarah's hand in her own. "Is everything ok with you and Jareth? Is Ralph giving you a hard time on your novel?"

"Novels," Sarah corrected. "I handed both manuscripts in this afternoon. Ralph was thrilled."

"Sarah Williams!" Ashlie cried. "I can't believe you! From no chapters and writer's block to two full novels. What has gotten into you?" Sarah grinned over her own cup of tea. Ashlie smiled, knowingly. "Or should I say who has gotten into you. Way to go, Jareth!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "What? It's girl's night. I have to say it now. I can't say it tomorrow night. Oh, by the way did you get a dress?"

"Yes, and you'll hate me when you see it," Sarah teased. "It's not what I promised."

Ashlie waved with her hands. "I don't care. I'm just glad I convinced you to come. Tomorrow night is going to be unforgettable."

"Yes," Sarah sighed, "yes, it is."

XXXXX

The following day, Sarah slept in until around 10am. She spent the morning padding around her apartment and packing up all her books. After lunch, she took a long hot shower before toweling off and heading to the spa. She had appointments for a massage, as well as a manicure and a pedicure before they did her hair and makeup. She figured if she was going to go out, she was going to go out with a bang. When she arrived back at her apartment, it was time to get ready for the ball. She worked herself into her gown and added some fitting jewelry. As a thank you, Ralph had ordered her a car to take her to the event, so she didn't need to call a taxi. Sarah was grateful because she didn't want to damage her dress.

Sarah was stunned when she arrived. The evening was being held at Hammerstein Ballroom on West 34th Street. A venue typically used for concerts and award shows, it had been converted for the charity event. She could hardly believe her eyes as she took in the vast number of people and décor on the exterior. The entrance had large posters and banners to declare the masquerade ball. Young men dressed as old-world doorman where stationed around the entrance to direct the attendees and advise them where to go. Sarah passed them wordlessly, wondering what awaited her inside.

As she passed through the doors, she followed the flow of people traffic into the main ballroom. The moment she entered, she lost her breath. The entire room had been decorated per her every detail in her novel. It was as if the event coordinators had picked her brain from start to finish. There was not a single crystal or fan out of place. From the ceiling were large chandeliers that were draped with ropes of crystals. The walls were covered with large tapestries and from the overhanging balconies there were giant gold-plated mirrors. Near the door, where she came in there was a golden clock.

"May I?" She turned to find Jareth waiting for her, his hand outstretched. When she gave him her hand, he pulled her to him, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "You, darling, look spellbinding." She felt herself blush, as he tilted her head up to kiss her. A familiar rush ran through her body. She felt his grip on her tighten, causing her body to come flush up against his. There was a heat spreading through her limbs and her knees were starting to go.

"Sarah! There you are," Ashlie's voice came from off to the side. Jareth broke off the exchange, allowing Sarah a moment to gather herself as Ashlie rushed over. "Oh my God!" her friend cried. "Where did you get that? It's amazing!"

Since Sarah honestly didn't know, she shrugged, "Jareth picked it up for me."

Ashlie stared at the dress, then up at Jareth. "You are straight, right? I don't have to worry about you stealing Ben tonight or anything?"

"I'll only be stealing Sarah this evening, I can assure you," Jareth responded.

Sarah felt a twinge of guilt as Ashlie laughed, not understanding how true his words were. "Where is Ben?"

"He got stuck at work," Ashlie rolled her eyes, "But he's on his way. I just hope he doesn't get stuck in traffic."

"Well let's find our table," Sarah suggested.

The three located their table in the front of the ballroom, off of the dance floor. There was a DJ on stage setting up, but as guests were arriving, a small orchestra was playing classical music at one corner of the dance floor to keep people entertained. There were several open bars stationed around the room and the wait staff were taking dinner orders while dishing out appetizers.

"This is quite a tasteful evening," Jareth remarked, keeping his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Yes, they spared no expense," Ashlie agreed.

"Shall I retrieve you ladies a drink?" Jareth left them to get beverages, while Sarah stood waiting for Ben with Ashlie at their table.

"Is this how you imagined the scene between Jared and Sonia?" Ashlie asked, her eyes dancing around the room. She was in love with all the details. "It's so beautiful."

"I couldn't have created a better ball myself," Sarah agreed.

"It's romantic, isn't it?" Ashlie continued. "You should theme your wedding like this when Jareth proposes. It would be so romantic to have a wedding based around your famous characters. Your readers will be thrilled."

"Who said Jareth is going to propose?" Sarah asked, making a face.

"Please!" Ashlie nudged her. "Have you noticed the way he looks at you? Sarah, the man has obviously been waiting for you to unbreak his heart for years. And you have been waiting a long time too. Seeing you with him now, I think you've been waiting all this time for him. I mean, no one else was ever good enough, but he's been here for 2 seconds and you're in love. That doesn't just happen, you know?"

Sarah shook her head, laughing. "You aren't the first one to say he's going to propose."

"Because I'm right!"

"Right about what?" Jareth asked, handing both of them a glass of champagne.

"That my dress is beyond gorgeous," Sarah quickly said, hiding her blush.

"Yeah," Ashlie giggled, "Her dress."

Jareth shot Sarah a knowing glance, causing her to blush even further.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Ben appeared through the crowd, coming over to them, and giving Ashlie a quick kiss. "How are you?" he asked, shaking Jareth's hand.

"Nice to see you, Ben."

"I want to introduce you to some people," Ashlie said, grabbing him by the arm. "Catch up with you two later?"

"Sure," Sarah waved, as her friends began making their rounds.

"Two suggestions that I marry you in one week," Jareth smirked, once Ashlie and Ben were gone. "That must be a sign."

"Who said I wanted to marry you?" Sarah shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can not fathom why you would not marry me," Jareth mused.

"I have a few reasons."

"Do tell, darling."

"First, you stole my baby brother."

"You asked me to."

"You tried to run me over with the cleaners in the Labyrinth."

"You are alive and well, are you not?"

"You threw me and my friends into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"That was Hogwart's fault."

"Hoggle."

"What?"

"Nevermind. You drugged me with a piece of fruit."

"Some women find that alluring," Jareth shrugged. "Anything else?"

"You haven't asked me to dance yet tonight."

"By all means, darling, let's dance." Jareth let her out onto the empty dance floor. People were still coming in and no one seemed to notice them. As a new song started up, the Goblin King led her across the floor. He had impeccable rhythm. They moved together seamlessly, as if they had been doing this for years. Sarah remembered how safe it felt to be in his arms this way, to feel his body brush against her, the slight pressure from his guidance as he led her through the steps. It was comforting. She barely noticed where one song ended and the next began.

Her feet seemed to move all on their own. She stared up into Jareth's eyes, loving the contrast between the icy blue and the warm brown she found there. It was like his personality. When she was younger, she had found him to be cold and cruel. Now she knew the man. She knew the compassion and the care he took. He was as complex as his maze. It had taken her much longer to solve the riddle of him than it had taken her to win back her brother, but the prize was all the more satisfying.

When the MC got on stage to welcome everyone to the event and tell them dinner would shortly be served, Sarah and Jareth stopped. A few other couples had joined them out on the floor, but Sarah had not taken notice. Everyone returned to their seats. As she sat down, she knew she was making the right choice. She would miss Ashlie and Ben and all her friends, but Ashlie was right. She had been waiting for Jareth. She was meant to be with him.

Dinner went by quickly. The other attendees at the table were fairly friendly, but Sarah spent the majority of her time speaking with her best friend. Ben and Jareth joined in the conversation as well. Once the plates had been removed, the wait staff and footmen from outside came to remove some of the dinner tables to make more room for dancing.

Jareth led Sarah back out to the dance floor. Ben, taking note, followed Jareth's lead with Ashlie. Sarah noticed Jareth's surprise when the DJ began playing music. It was a drastic change from what the orchestra had been playing. She took the lead this time, showing him how to move to the modern beats. He caught on quick, taking advantage of any motion that brought her closer to him. Sarah didn't notice the time ticking away. It wasn't until the clock began to chime midnight, that she felt her heart stop. She looked at Jareth, who had also stopped moving.

"It's time," he said, softly. Sarah glanced over her shoulder at her friends, who were across the ballroom laughing and dancing. "Are you ready?" Turning back to Jareth, she nodded. They headed up the stairs toward the exit. When they reached the top step, Sarah looked up at him. "There is no turning back," he reminded her. Instead of answering him, she pulled his face down for a kiss. The last chime rang through the hall.

And then they were gone.

XXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story. I appreciate all the reviews and those who have provided constructive criticism. I apologize for the delay. I've been really busy with my job lately and hosting the holidays took a lot out of me. I didn't want to force this chapter. I wanted to make sure it was well-written.


End file.
